Out of Time
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Ed and Spike face a sitaution they have never faced before. Can they find a way out safely before they run out of time? Or will they end up as casualties?
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

**Summary:** Due to an electrical storm when they are investigating a scientist's warehouse Ed and Spike are sent to an alternate universe with a very different team one and must find a way to get back home before they run out of time.

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned anything to do with FP then I'd send Sophie on a very loooooooooooong holiday and write myself as Ed's wife. *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay so this idea literally came to us one night after watching a certain Science Fiction Movie (*cough back to the future II *cough) and had started out as a sort of campy one shot but then we built an outline around it and a story was born. So yes this is very diff for me but hope it works and no there will be no flying cars and the like. Just a mechanism to get our boys into this angsty alternate reality. So I hope you enjoy this action ficlet…it'll have all my fave stuff, peril, danger, angst and well when we get there a happy ending! And yeah normally I write my Ed with his best bud Wordy and I will be back with more stories featuring them but this idea just lent itself to Ed and Spike better so hope you all like this!

* * *

><p>Ed comes into locker room early Monday morning, noticing Spike sitting on one of the bench's in the locker room and staring at an empty locker; an empty locker that used to belong to his best friend Lewis Young.<p>

"Spike…" Ed mentions his junior team members name but merely gets a small shrug in return. "Because of today?"

"One year," Spike mumbles as he finally tears his brown eyes away from the cold metal door and looks up his friend and team leader with a small frown.

"I know," Ed replies with a small smile. "You doin' okay?"

"Wasn't going to stay home you know?"

"He wouldn't want you to do that," Ed tells him as he slowly approaches and pats him on the back.

"Do you think he…I mean at the end…"

"Think what? Spike he never would have blamed you."

"I would have given everything to be able to help him."

"And he knew that. And you can be sure that his last thoughts were of what a great friend he was blessed with, not what mistakes either of you made. Come on…let's wear off some of that tension."

"Okay. Miss you buddy," Spike whispers as he gives Lew's locker a nod and then follows the order and heads out of the quiet room and into the workout room, getting onto the treadmill and working off the anxiety that had built up overnight.

"Morning team…so what's the word? Good day or bad day?"

"Gonna be a great day," Ed mentions in haste.

"Someone's happy this morning," Wordy smiles over at his best friend. "Sophie musta been in a good mood last night," he winks, getting an head shake from Jules and a snicker and nod from his best friend.

"That she was."

"Really guys?" Sam questions, making Spike slightly chuckle. "You hafta talk about married sex this early?"

"_Married _sex? No just sex."

"What's up Samtastic you forgot your notebook?"

"Ah seems the single guys are actually upset at the married guys gettin' any," Wordy retorts just as Greg enters.

"What's this?"

"Ed and Wordy are talking married sex again," Sam teases them.

"And they're naturally jealous," Ed counters with a chuckle of his own.

"Ed, Wordy…stop making the rest of us look bad," Greg looks directly at his team leader with a wag of his brows.

"And who had a date last night Greg?" Ed retorts with a mimical wag of his own brows.

"Come on boss…details?" Spike goads.

"I don't kiss and tell," Greg replies with a cryptic smile, garnering a small series of groans from his team and a low chuckle from himself. "Alright let's wear off the rest of the gossip."

"Seriously why are you in such a good mood this morning?" Wordy asks as he takes Ed aside after their workout.

"Well if you must know, Clark's class came in first in his music tournament and he was given two tickets to the classic rock light show and guess who's he takin'?"

"Ah some father son bonding time over classic rock. Nice," Wordy smiles. "Thought he was a classical music kid?"

"What can I say? Maybe my stubbornness is wearing off?" Ed shrugs a few seconds later both him and Wordy saying _'nah'_ and then laughing. "I'm guessing his best friend David was busy but I'll take it," Ed explains as they head into the team one meeting room and take their seats.

"So who's up for a quiet day?" Greg asks, instantly a round of hands going up into the air. "Me too. Okay so barring a hot call we have a few things we have to take care of."

"Hopefully inside," Jules nods toward the rainstorm outside.

"Hey it's better than snow," Sam mentions.

"I like the snow."

"Yeah but you don't have to shovel rain."

"Sam did you just get back from Vancouver?" Spike teases.

"Sadly we will have to do something outside," Greg mocks. "Because it's hard to drive in here. Okay so Wordy I'm taking you with me to see our good friend Lazy Pete."

"Ah boss really? Again?"

"He asked for us. So after that's done we'll join the team on patrol. Ed, Spike, there have been some calls down by the waterfront so you'll take that one and Sam and Jules will take the west side."

After a bit more chit chat, Ed heads for the weapons locker, grabbing a few supplies before he heads back into the main waiting area and up to Spike who was typing on a small tablet PC. "Ready?"

"There have been a lot of calls to the police from one warehouse in particular," Spike tells Ed as they head for the parking garage.

"What about?"

"The caller is a Simon Saze."

"Simon says?" Ed asks in disbelief. "Simon says may I go now Spike?" Ed smirks.

"Well it's spelt S A Z E…says?"

"Okay well what were the nature of Simon's calls?"

"The majority of them mention one name, Donald Atkins. Mentions of death threats, property destruction, sabotage…"

"Sabotage of what?"

"Scientific weather equipment in the use of light refraction and time manipulation."

"Spike?"

"I swear I am not making this up," Spike smirks as he continues reading. "Ed we gotta go see this guy."

"You just wanna see the equipment right?" Ed counters with an expectant expression.

"Wouldn't hurt? What if he's really in trouble?"

"How many calls were placed?"

"A few...but none were followed up."

"Okay so why weren't any of his calls taken seriously?" Ed asks as he directs the SUV toward their fateful destination.

"Okay so the first file says the first few times the police went out, Donald was gone and Simon couldn't prove he was there, only gave his name and the responding officers thought it was just prank calls from a guy with mental issues."

"And you wanna go see this guy?"

"And when they questioned Donald, he was able to account for his whereabouts and said he didn't know Simon," Spike continues.

"So he's making it up?" Ed asks in annoyance. "They should charge Simon for making those kinds of calls."

"Unless Donald is lying?" Spike ponders as he reads further, drawing a small furtive glance from Ed before he turns back to the road, the weather getting more and more inclement by the minute.

"Okay any second the we are gonna have thunder and lighting."

"Ed, where right here."

"What was the nature of his call this morning?"

"Said Donald had made an attempt on his life but wouldn't elaborate and no police were sent. And now...hold on I found a locked file."

"A locked file? By who?" Ed queries with sudden interest.

"Just says classified but that's as far as I can go…I mean with this kind of equipment," Spike looks up at Ed with a small smile. "If I had…"

"Spike, we'll stop by, see what's really up and then head back okay? This weather is getting worse and any second they'll have a travel advisory issued and we'll have to do traffic duty."

"And that would suck. I mean I would mess my…hair," Spike frowns as he looks back down and stifles a small giggle while Ed just shakes his head.

He steers the SUV toward the darkened warehouse, his eyes darting around the unfriendly landscape before them; his mind trying to downplay the growing agitation in the pit of his stomach. Those that usually called the police for seemingly 'non emergency' calls again and again were seeking attention but could also be desperate and dangerous.

"Well…here we are," Ed huffs as he brings the SUV to a slow crawl as they head toward the windowless structure. He looks at the fence before them and the sign that reads 'keep out' but the obviously broken lock suggested that someone tampered with the lock and maybe one of Simon's calls had some merit. Maybe. Ed gently nudges the open fence with the front of the SUV, pushing the gate to the side without damaging it further and then heading toward the small single door.

"Spike?"

"Just reading some of his backstory. This guy has masters in Quantum Physics, Molecular distribution, Physical…"

"Pardon? Spike that's stuff from Star Trek…where's this guy from New York?" Ed asks dryly.

"Somewhere in Europe," Spike answers with a small frown as he closes his tablet and stuffs it into his inner jacket flap.

"Okay so we're gonna go in there, see if he's okay and then leave, got it?"

"No small talk about time travel?" Spike grins.

Ed's lips offer a small groan as he checks his sidearm and then looks ahead just as the sky darkens and the first clap of thunder is heard overhead. "Let's go."

The sky brightens for a few seconds as a crack of lighting opens the darkness above them, delivers its bolt and then closes back up, bathing the two lone SRU officers in eerie light and mercilessly pelting them with biting beads of rain. Ed gestures to Spike who tries the door handle and then pushes his way inside.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Saze? SRU!" Ed calls out, both of them listening to silence in return. "Take the right," Ed tells Spike in a hushed tone as the storm continues to pelt against the lone building, the dimly lit surroundings casting long eerie shadows on the two men as they slowly head toward the middle of the building with their guns drawn.

"Police! SRU! Anyone here?"

"Simon Saze!" Spike calls out, Ed's ears picking up Spike's voice, his eyes darting around to every shadow that dared to move before the team leader without first asking permission.

"Spike anything?" Ed asks on his headset.

_"I hear moveme…hey hold it right there."_

Ed hears Spike confronting Simon and hurries in his direction, rounding the side of a large metal silo and raising his gun on the other side of man with his hands already raised to Spike.

"Simon Saze?" Ed asks getting a nod from the middle aged man as his eyes shift from Spike to Ed.

"Am I under arrest?" He asks sheepishly.

"No," Ed mentions as he lowers his weapon, Spike following suit. "There was a call to the police this morning."

"And they send the SRU two hours later?" Simon counters in disbelief, garnering an unimpressed expression from Ed.

"Maybe you can tell us what's going on?"

"I tried once and you guys laughed in my face," Simon answers as he fixes the silver rimmed glasses on his face. "I don't need to be humiliated again."

"Then why do you keep calling?" Ed asks with some annoyance.

"I actually want to live."

"Alright I don't know what the other guys said to you but I would like to know. I saw your lock was cut and…"

"What? When…how did you get in here?" Simon asks in haste.

"Like I was saying, the lock was cut and the door…"

"He's here," Simon hisses as he looks from Ed to Spike with rising panic.

"Who's here? What's going on?"

"Donald Atkins, my sworn enemy."

"Sworn enemy?" Spike asks in wonder.

"Yes don't _you_ have any of those? That lock was intact about an hour ago. I was working and…damn I didn't hear anything because of the storm. If it was cut when you arrived he's here. I have to leave."

"What does he want with you?"

"He wants to kill me and then…"

"And then what?" Ed asks in haste as the sky outside rattles the building with another powerful thunderclap, the power flickering. "Look the storm is getting worse and soon this place will be black and I doubt it has a real heat source. Is there somewhere we can drop you? At home maybe?"

"I live here," Simon looks at Ed and shrugs. "But you must leave, I have work to do."

"Why does Donald want to kill you?"

"I know his secret," Simon answers as he looks directly at Spike. "And if he kills me…well it will be bad."

"And so why are you out here in the open?" Spike wonders. "If he is going to kill you why not come and seek help or go into hiding?"

"I um…" Simon turns his back to Spike.

"He asked you a question," Ed demands.

"I'm here because if I can fix the…well the moment it happened…"

"Pardon? Fix the situation? In what way? What is all this stuff for?"

"Time travel."

"What?" Ed asks with a small smirk of disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"Okay look I have to…"

"So that's why the police won't take your calls seriously." You told them that?

"Time travel?" Spike asks in amusement as he looks at Ed with a shrug.

"There is no such thing," Ed replies with a heavy frown. "This guy is telling us some wild story so that we'll think he's nuts like the last cops that called here and just leave, or get him professional help because he has no money to pay for it himself. This isn't a science fiction movie. Who is the owner of this building?"

"I am."

"Well I am curious as to why there is a classified file on you?" Spike mentions.

"I know things the government doesn't want me to know. Now please you two have to go…you can't be here."

"What are you really doing here?" Spike nods to the glowing console behind Ed. "What things do you know that they don't want you to? Have you found a way to…"

"Spike, don't feed his delusions," Ed warns.

"I'm curious," Spike shrugs as he looks back at Simon.

"I…I can't tell you. Now please I'm okay as you can see."

"So first you call the police and now when we show up you want us to leave? I get that the last ones probably thought of you as some nut case and left. But you called us. So I ask again why are you in such a hurry to get rid of us now?" Ed asks in exasperation as he stows his sidearm. But upon getting only silence in return his anxiety takes over.

"It was a mistake."

Ed looks at Spike and frowns; his agitation gaining momentum like the storm outside. "I'm willing to be that your file will show that you have escaped from some special hospital and are now switching between two different mental realities right?"

"You can leave now please."

"Okay that's it. I'm going to give you about five minutes to turn that off and come with us now. If you don't want to go to a shelter then you can ride out the storm in a holding cell. Now let's go," Ed dictates gruffly.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because the power is about to go out and this place…what is all this anyways? It doesn't even look safe."

"You have cooling tanks, massive electrical consoles and what is that chamber for?" Spike inquires.

"Its all um…weather collection data stuff…don't touch that."

"Really?" Spike asks as he starts to walk past Simon and examine the blinking console behind him.

"Did you steal it?" Ed wonders.

"No. I bought all the parts and made this," Simon glares at Ed in anger.

"And this…"

"Don't touch that I said," Simon warns as Spike quickly steps back. "Look when I called the police I told them to go and check on Donald Atkins why can't you do that?"

"They did that…" Ed pauses as the power flickers once more, a loud thud heard on the outside of the building. "And he had an alibi; said he didn't know you. It would be a waste of our time."

"He's lying."

"Look I think you should come down to SRU…"

"I'm not going…" Simon stops just as the three of them hear a small clattering noise near the front entrance. "He's here," Simon hisses, prompting both Spike and Ed to pulls their guns and cock them ready for action. But just as Ed is about to gesture to Spike on where to go his headset springs to life.

_"Eddie? Where are you guys?"_

"Boss, Spike and I…"

_"Eddie, buddy you gotta speak up. Where are you?"_

"I can't I…" Ed whispers as his hand covers his earpiece as the footsteps near.

"Ed," Spike gets his attention as they hear footsteps nearing them.

Ed gestures with his gun for Spike and Simon to hide on the other side of one of the large silos to the left and he'd take the right. But just as they get into position, Donald Atkins rounds the corner, sees Ed just as the power goes out. He fires off a shot and then ducks behind another bulkhead.

"Donald Atkins!" Ed growls as the power slowly flickers back to life. "Police! Drop your weapon!"

"Ed! Simon's gone," Spike huffs as he hears footsteps and then hurries after them. Ed hears shuffling on the other side of the bulkhead he's on and then turns only to be tackled from behind by Donald. While Ed tries to wrestle himself free, Spike hurries toward a darkened part of the building, hoping to find Simon Saze before he escapes.

"Simon! Stop I won't hurt you," Spike calls out in a low tone, the roof overheard almost sounding as if it could cave in at any moment. Spike rounds another silo and stops, raising his gun just as Simon steps before the console and starts to push some buttons. "Okay stop right there," Spike warns as he cocks his gun.

"Please…you don't understand," Simon's voice pleads as the storm rages on outside, Ed and Donald locked in a bitter tussle a few meters away. "I can fix this."

"Fix what?"

"I can make him not want to come after me. I can fix what I saw."

"How? You can't really believe that you can go back in time. You need to come with us now. You need help."

"I am bending time. I can fix this…please let me try," Simon tries again as he pushes two more buttons and a loud siren starts to scream.

"What the…okay I'm going to count to…" Spike's tone rises, fighting to be heard over the loud siren now competing with the raging storm. "Three and then I'm gonna shoot you in the leg. Step back!"

"Go and help your partner…please just let me do this," Simon pleads. "Everything will be okay."

"What happens when you push that button?" Spike asks as he hears Ed calling for help once more.

"I…I don't know."

"One…" Spike starts counting.

"Please…just a few seconds."

"Two, I am warning you," Spike huffs in agitation.

_"Spike don't let him…whatever…" _Ed's voice is heard over Spike's headset just as all hell breaks loose. A large lightning bolt cracks the sky overhead, lighting up the small patch of night coming in through the open door, the lights flicker, the sky then unleashes another hellish clap of thunder and Ed's voice calls for Spike to watch out as Donald was heading for them.

At the same time the storm decides to take a turn for the worst, Spike hears a noise behind him and turns to see Donald running toward him with a gun poised and about to fire at the man before him, Simon – him caught in the crossfire. He hears Simon shouting something behind him, his finger easing back on the trigger.

Ed rounds the corner and watches as Donald was about to fire on Spike and Simon. Ed fires once, the bullet flying through the air and piercing the outer shell of the electrical chamber behind Simon. But at the exact same moment Simon had pushed a button and the area around them instantly brightened, forcing Ed, Spike and Donald to halt in their tracks and instantly shield their eyes. A second siren is heard at the same time the roof sounds like it was about to give way.

"Spike!" Is all Ed manages, his voice muffled by the sounds of the storm crashing down upon him and the sirens wailing around them all, a strong blast of cold air slamming into him before darkness wraps its thick arms around his frame and everything is suddenly still.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhh…" Ed's lips offer as his eyes slowly open, his head throbbing and chest slightly heaving. He coughs up some dust still lingering in the air as he slowly sits up and squints into the area around him. The small emergency flood lighting had finally come on, bathing the distorted landscape around him in ugly yellow light. "Sp…" he tries and stops to cough up a bit more dust. "Spike!" Ed finally calls out as he pushes himself to his knees and then does a quick spot check of himself to see if anything was bleeding – nothing so far.

"Spike? Talk to me!"

"Ed…" comes a soft reply, forcing Ed to follow the sound of his teammate's voice. He spikes Spike's legs under some debris and hurries to him.

"Spike…you okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Spike grumbles as he helps Ed push some pieces of drywall and wood off him. He gets to his feet and then looks around as well. "Any sign of Simon or Donald?"

"None. They split," Ed huffs as he looks toward the small door. "I think this was all an eloborate prank by these two clowns. But I don't hear the storm so that's one good thing. Come on…let's get this place closed off for safety reasons and then put out a missing persons bulletin for Simon and Donald and let whoever picks them up to deal with."

"Sounds good to me," Spike coughs, garnering a wondering glance from Ed. "I'm okay…really. Nothing a hot shower and a strong cup of coffee won't fix."

"I hear ya on that. Okay let's go."

The two of them slowly meander through some of the debris, looking at the two large silo's that for the most part was in tact and then at the electrical console which for the most part wasn't. Cleanup would be an arduous task to say the least. Ed steps through the door and then looks outside, it was dark, the sky was still heavily overcast but the driving rain had stopped and the thunder and lightning all but subsided.

"Dark already?" Spike asks in confusion. "How long were we out?"

"I didn't think that long," Ed answers with a small shrug as he readjusts his headset. "Boss you there?" Ed asks over his headset as he adjusts it on his ear. After a few seconds of static he looks at Spike and then tries again. "Boss? Sam? Anyone? Maybe something is messing with the headsets. Come on let's get back, fill out the paperwork and then get home," Ed suggests as he heads for the SUV.

"What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure it's just a technical glitch after that storm."

"Ed…"

Ed notices Spike pausing before he gets in and casts his gaze in the same direction as Spike's. "What?"

"When has the CN Tower been that dark?"

"Maybe a power outage…come on let's go," Ed states as they both get into the SUV. "I'm sure everything else is _normal _back at home base," he utters fatefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so good start? Or lame? This is different than I normally write (with a bit of sci-fi or not?) haha mixed in but I do hope you'll give it a chance. What do you think they are in for when they get back to SRU home base? Or has anything changed at all? Where is Simon? And Donald? Who's in danger? I hope you all want to see exactly what kind of world they've now found themselves in, what kind of team one awaits them, what danger and peril is lurking and how on earth they'll get back. Please review before you go and let me know b/c I am nervous you won't like this and thanks for reading!


	2. Alternate Universe or Hellish Reality?

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Alternate Universe or Hellish Reality?**

**A/N: **Hey thanks so much everyone who has given chapter 1 a chance! I was really nervous that no one would give it much of a chance when they saw it was an alternate reality but I will say that again there won't be anything like flying cars, powers or anything like that but there will be lots of angst and danger in this alternate world…or is it really? muwhahaha….so stay tuned to see what is all really going on and thanks so much in advance! But if any are really nervous or skeptical you can privately PM me and I can try to put your mind at ease without giving too much away :D

* * *

><p>Arriving on almost autopilot at the SRU headquarters, Ed pulls into the underground parking spot and then slowly gets out, his head still pounding and him and Spike both with bits of dust and debris on their uniform, feeling somewhat water logged and wanting more than to get changed and go home and rest.<p>

"You sure you don't need to go to the ER? Because the boss will ask."

"Ed you hit your head harder, I can see the bump."

"You have hair," Ed retorts and Spike smirks.

"Trust me I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine," Ed assures him and then frowns.

"What is it?"

"I'm surprised that no one from the team came to find us sooner," Ed answers with a small frown. "The boss heard me and then he didn't and in that case he should have come or at least sent someone."

"It is odd but um…maybe power was out for them?" Spike suggests with a shrug. "Or they had a real hot call to deal with?"

"Maybe," Ed agrees with a small sigh. It was odd that even Wordy hadn't come to check on them sooner. They had to have been out of contact for at least a few hours; having gone into the warehouse when it was lighter compared to the complete darkness that greeted them when they exited. Something was up.

As soon as they get off the elevator, Ed notices the dim lighting and a few pieces of furniture moved, but figures that maybe it was also due to the storm knocking out the power and a small re-arrange and so heads for the team one briefing room Spike behind him; but they both arrive to find it empty.

"What?" Ed asks with a heavy sigh as he checks his head set. "Boss you there?"

"They left already?" Spike asks in shock. "Really?" He looks at Ed in disbelief.

"I uh…" Ed pauses as he looks around and then back toward the desk where Winnie normally was; it was empty. "Where is our dispatcher?"

"What's going on?" Spike ponders out loud as he watches Ed head for the dispatcher's desk to see what was going on. "Has Winnie left already?"

"I can't see Greg dismissing everyone so early after such an easy day but…"

"But they didn't even come and find out where we were and we were missing for a few hours," Spike mentions.

"Yeah yeah I'm here Constable Lane," Peter's voice pipes up as he casually walks toward them with a cup of coffee in his hands. "What do you want?"

"Where is team one?"

"Where are they usually?" Peter retorts dryly as he sits down at his desk. "So is that a trick question or what?"

"Trick? No…did they…" Ed starts only to have Peter hold up his hand to shush him as a call comes in.

"Oh hi Dave…yeah I'm still here…hold on a sec," he turns and looks at Ed. "What?" He asks in annoyance.

"Nothing," Ed huffs as he heads for the locker room, only to find it empty and return to Spike in the team meeting room. "I tried Greg's cell number and it just rings. Okay so if he let the team go home early I say we do the same thing and just…meet back here tomorrow."

"Ed? Is everything okay?"

"Spike, I tell you truthfully I have no idea what's going on."

"Peter is never that rude to you."

"Maybe just a bad day all around. Let's forget it and come in early and then we'll do the debrief and everything will be back to normal. I'm sure that's what Greg must have planned."

"Ed…"

"Spike I know this is all odd but there has to be a good reason why they didn't come and no one is answering. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

"Okay," Spike shrugs as he hesitates a few seconds before he watches Ed head for the log book. But when Ed opens the book and then looks over at Spike with a strange glace, Spike knows instantly something is wrong. "What?"

"It says in here that I took the day off," Ed groans as he shakes his head and turns the page.

"Why?"

"It says personal reasons. In fact it says that all of Team One had the day off."

"Must be an entry error," Spike tries as he walks over to Ed and looks in the log book. "They musta just wrote in the wrong date, I mean we know we were all working today. Should we ask Peter?"

"No. I'm tired and this isn't making sense and I'm not in the mood to figure it out right now. Let's go."

The two of them head for the locker room, change and then head for the exit doors and outside; neither of them paying much attention to the picture differences in their lockers; nor the glaring SRU emblem that was altered. After saying goodnight to Spike, Ed gets into his Ford Flex and heads for home, his mind trying to push aside the pounding in favor of reasoning why Greg wouldn't come to find them, especially after they had been out of contact for a few hours. He tries Greg's cell number again just as he reaches home but gets only empty rings, no voice mail, and hangs up in exasperation.

He pushes the button on the remote for the garage door but gets no response in return. "What the…" Ed curses softly as he tries again before tossing the small unit onto the passenger seat and then getting out. Telling himself the batteries were just dead, he'd get inside and worry about that later. But as soon as he tries to push his key in the door, he notices it doesn't match and pulls it back in anger.

"Are you kidding me," Ed groans as he knocks on the door and waits. "Sophie? Clark?" He pounds on the door once more before hearing footsteps heading his way and the door being opened by his less than happy to see him son.

"Hey thanks buddy," Ed greets his son with a small smile.

"Whatever," Clark huffs with a frown, forcing Ed to stop in his tracks and look at his son in shock.

"Pardon?"

"Clark who is it?"

"It's just Dad," Clark huffs as he turns and leaves as Sophie appears.

_Just? What? Clark…_

"What happened to another all-nighter?" She asks with a heavy sigh.

"All nighter? No I…when did I say that?"

"This morning. I didn't save you dinner."

_The book said I was taking a day off and Sophie says I was pulling an all-nighter? Huh? _Ed's mind swirls with unanswerable questions.

"This morning? That's okay I can…okay did I miss something? What's going on? The lock has been changed, the garage doesn't open…"

"What do you expect dad, you hardly live here anymore."

"Meaning?" Ed asks sharply.

"Don't get mad at him," Sophie pipes up. "He's right. You made it clear long ago that the job comes first, even before us and we have learned to live with that. That was your choice and we deal with it. Now you want dinner, there is a frozen whatever in the freezer. Help yourself."

Ed feels his stomach instantly tighten as he watches his wife and son turn and leave him alone in the entranceway, going about their business as if he wasn't even there. _What the hell is going on, _Ed's mind ponders as he heads into the kitchen to get at least a small snack to eat. _I hope Spike is having a better night than me._

XXXXXXXX

Feeling a small ache starting to grow in his back from the tussle at the warehouse, Spike arrives at home wanting nothing more than to eat a plate of homemade pasta, have a longer than usual hot shower and crawl into bed. He didn't want to question Ed further back at the base because if he and Greg were in the midst of a heated but private discussion it wasn't his to interrupt or exasperate further. Hopefully all would be fixed in the morning.

Spike steps into the back porch area, dumps his jacket on the hook and then heads inside, fully prepared for another verbal battle with his parents about his slightly disheveled appearance and him opting to find another job.

"Spike?" His mother greets him, drawing a small furtive glance as he looks at her in wonder. _Spike? She never calls me Spike…what's up?_

"Hey ma. Sorry I'm late," Spike tells her as he nears, noticing her just frown at him and then pull back as he goes to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What?"

"What happened to your night out with LeAnna?"

"LeAnna?"

"You said you were staying at her house tonight."

"Sleeping there?"

"No, playing cards," his mother lightly laughs and he just frowns.

"That's not really my style."

"Since when?" She throws up her hands and sighs. "I can't keep track of all your women and one night stands. Leanna, Mary…"

"All my…" Spike stops, looking at his mother in disbelief. "Okay but…who said…"

"Your father isn't that upset – any longer. Now just sit down and eat your supper. Dominic!" His mother bellows, bringing his father into his room in a few minutes. Spike looks at his father, bracing himself for another verbal assault on his already tender psyche.

"How was your day my son?" Dominic asks just as Spike takes a mouthful of wine, nearly choking on it and bringing his mother to his side, gently patting his back. "Mikey, are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Spike looks from his mother to his father. "I'm fine…sorry…just…my day? Is that what you asked?"

"Yes I want to hear all about it."

"Since when?" Spike frowns.

"Since always," his mother shrugs. "Everyday he wonders. Now let's eat and you tell us all about your exciting day doing that important job."

Spike looks at his parents and frowns but gives himself a shrug and starts to talk about his day. This is what he's always wanted. Normally he would dread coming home, wanting to stay longer at work with people that cared about him verbally instead of facing a mental battle at home; but since today wasn't following the regular pattern he was actually happy for a bit of the role reversal. Today had started on a sour note but thankfully was ending on a happy one.

XXXXXXXX

Normally he could guarantee coming home from a tiring and painful day at work to a happy and loving family that would sooth those troubles away. But that was lost tonight. After dinner, Ed slowly trudges upstairs, only to find his wife online in the spare bedroom, not wanting to talk about his day and just rest in his arms in their bed as per their norm. Not really wanting to rock the boat, Ed heads into his bedroom, slowly strips down and then gets into the shower, letting the hot water sooth his aching body for as long as he could stand it before getting out and then dressing for bed.

"Sophie?" Ed calls out in a quiet tone as he nears the bedroom, but upon arriving finds it empty. With a small shake of his head he turns and wanders toward their small den where the home computer was set up. Instead of finding Clark on there as he normally might, his wife is on with some stranger, engaged in a web-cam conversation.

"Sophie? It's late you coming to bed?"

"Not tired yet. See you in the morning," Sophie shrugs as she turns her back to him. "No it was Ed…yeah pretending he actually wants me there."

_Okay this is not happening, _Ed groans inwardly as he heads back to their bedroom and slumps down into bed – alone. He notices a picture of them missing on the bedside table and frowns. _Does she really feel that neglected? Is this really all my fault? _With that sad thought to keep him company, Ed's body finally gives in to fatigue and is whisked away into a nightmarish world. But instead of seeing his marriage breaking up, his mind keeps replaying the incident in the warehouse, his inner conscience trying to tell him he wasn't where he belonged and things were about to change – and not for the better.

The next morning Ed awakens to find Sophie's side of the bed empty and cold and merely curses as he pushes back the covers and heads downstairs. Instead of being greeted with the tempting aroma of coffee, he finds a note from his wife saying she and some friend named Mona, had gone to the gym and she'd see him maybe at dinner time.

"Clark…okay buddy tell me what's going on. Why is mom so pissed at me? What happened yesterday? Did I drain the chequing account or what?"

"I don't know what you mean dad? Nothing's changed," Clark shrugs.

"Nothing's…changed?" Ed asks in disbelief.

"And really…why do you care anyways?"

But before he can say another word, Clark puts on his headphones, turns up the music and plunks himself down at the table, ignoring his father completely. "I'm in the twilight zone," Ed growls as he forgoes the making of coffee at home in favor of the drive-thru and figures he'll get to work and at least clear things up with Greg. Surely that would be back to normal.

Ed slowly walks into the SRU, passing Winnie's desk and getting a casual nod; nothing really out of the ordinary there. But as soon as he rounds the corner, his world stops short. Greg was pouring himself a drink? An alcoholic drink! _What the hell?_

"Boss? What are you doing?"

"What the hell happened to you yesterday Edward? You say you're taking the day off and then I get a call that you and Spike were on duty? What the hell is that about?"

_Edward? _"We got…are you having a drink?"

"Calms my nerves and I do it every morning."

"That's whiskey."

"So what?"

"Okay I get it…it's a joke right? Early Friday the 13th? April fools? That's actually apple juice in that bottle right?" Ed asks with a small smirk. "Ha ha! Had me goin' for a second there."

Greg takes a swig of the whiskey and comes and stands face to face with his team leader, offering a breath so that he can smell the evidence. "And for the record, I don't answer to you. Now I asked a question earlier and I want an answer and I want it now. All of Team One had the day off yesterday, you included. You are not above me. You don't go on duty without checking with me first. Now what the hell were you up to?"

Ed looks at Greg in shock. Ten years…he had been sober for ten years and now takes a swig of whiskey as if it was no big deal?

"Up to? Yesterday… Spike and I got called to…" he pauses as he watches Greg slump down into a nearby chair and take another swig. "To uh…just don't let Holleran see you," he huffs.

"That bastard doesn't care and you know it. Stop stalling…where the hell were you?"

"The warehouse. There was a collapse and yeah Spike and I are fine, thanks. Why didn't anyone come looking for us?"

"Well you're not a child right? If you wanna do your own thing then you can handle it on your own. If you can't handle things on your own then why are you team leader?" Greg asks in sarcasm. "And secondly you said you were taking a day off like the rest of us. So you lied to me and to your team?"

"Lied? No I…what?" Ed stammers in surprise, his anxiety skyrocketing. "Okay fine I'm sorry and…whatever."

"Just don't let it happen again okay? I can't have you working as team leader when no one knows what you're doing. Things not so good at home? I don't care…really I don't. Just don't bring it here."

"Fine, I won't," Ed agrees as he just shakes his head in disbelief. He turns and heads for the locker room, slamming his fist into the nearby door and cursing angrily.

"Whoa big bad wolfe woke up on the wrong side of the den," Sam snickers as he enters the room.

"You seen Spike this morning? I need him."

"_Need him? _Didn't think he was your type," Sam winks and Ed just glares at him in anger. "Okay man just chill out."

"What the hell is going on Sam? Where were you all yesterday?"

"I was at the club with Jules. Where were you? Greg said you had booked day off like the rest of us and then the other SUV is missing and yeah man what's up with that?"

"The boss having a drink, what's up with that?"

"So?" Sam frowns. "He does it all the time."

"This is all a joke right?"

"Don't think so," Sam shrugs as he turns to leave.

"Sam."

"What?"

"You can tell me, I swear I won't be mad and I promise…who set this all up?"

"Whatever you're smoking I'd probably like to try but later okay?" Sam snickers as he leaves the room.

"What is going on?" Ed growls as he pulls his phone and calls Spike. But the normal message doesn't come on and Ed hangs up in exasperation. _This can't be happening,_ he tells himself as he heads for his locker pulls it open and then stares at the contents in surprise. There were no family pictures; the ones of Sophie and Clark were gone and a few other personal items were missing also.

Ed takes off his jacket, but just before he can take off his shirt, he hears a noise and closes the door to see Wordy watching him with a small frown. "Sorry…didn't hear you."

"Hey buddy you okay?"

_Finally something's normal._

"Just took a tumble yesterday at the warehouse. Why didn't anyone come looking for us?"

"First off we were supposed to hang together all day…remember our day off together? It started out fine and then you get a call and are gone the rest of the day. With Spike? What's up with that?"

"We had…what do you mean hang all day? You and Greg were supposed to go and see…"

"What?" Wordy retorts with a small smile. "Yeah okay you really musta hit your head hard."

"Harder than I thought," Ed gently growls.

"That's okay, I like this softer side of you."

"Softer side? I saw the boss take a drink this morning."

"And? Ed, he's a big boy and can take care of himself. It's his life right?"

"I know but…"

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"All of a…what?" Ed counters in haste. "I'm always concerned about my team and that includes the boss. He can't go into the field on a drink."

"Like it'll make a difference," Wordy sighs as he turns and heads back to his locker. "He doesn't want to be here anyways but you know Holleran."

"He knows too? What do you mean doesn't want be here?"

"You know this concerned side of you Ed…gotta say it's a nice change," Wordy pats him on the back as he leaves the room.

_Change? I've not changed…everyone else has! _Ed's mind grumbles inside as he slams his locker door shut and heads back outside.

"Morning constable Lane," Ed hears a small almost sheepish voice behind him and turns to see…

"Spike?" Ed asks in utter shock, staring in disbelief at the slicked back hairstyle; his stance almost cowardly? "What's going on here?"

"With what?"

"With wh…your hair…what happened to the spikes?"

"Spikes?" Spike frowns. "What spikes?"

"You're…hair? How you got your nickname Spike."

"I've never had spiky hair. I got that name because when I saw in school and had these shoes that…please don't make me tell the story again Constable Lane, I just don't…"

"Okay fine just don't worry about it. Yesterday in the warehouse…"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah yesterday…the whole incident with Sim…"

"Geek boy!" Sam shouts, making Spike turn and give him a small nod. "How's our favorite dork this morning?"

"Fine."

_Fine? _Ed looks at Sam and then back to Spike. "Sam," Ed says sharply.

"What is it?" Sam asks in annoyance. "You have called him worse so don't get all self-righteous on me this morning."

Ed turns back to Spike who merely eyes him with an uncertain gaze and nearly defeated posture. Did something happen that he wasn't aware of? This wasn't the same confident Spike that he was talking to yesterday. "Spike back to yesterday. Do you remember looking up information about Simon Saze?"

"Simon Saze?" Wordy laughs as he nears them. "Oh come on Edward, you like rougher games than that."

"It's Ed," Ed lightly growls.

"Whatever you say," Wordy chuckles as he leaves. "_Ed._"

_This isn't happening…_Ed's mind starts to spiral into a dizzying frenzy. _This is all some kind of sick elaborate joke on me right?_

"Who is Simon? A new team member?" Spike asks with a frown. "Greg wants to replace me right?"

"New team…Spike come on and quit it with the damn games already," Ed lightly growls in frustration. "I'm tired and this isn't helping. Okay so ha ha at Ed's expense but I'm running low on patience. So did you find anything?"

"Sorry cons…"

"It's Ed," he corrects. "Did anyone pick up Simon? After the warehouse collapse? We put out an APB?"

"I can check. But who is he again?"

"I…never mind. I need some fresh air…be right back."

Ed leaves Spike standing in place and heads for the front door, his stomach tight and his mind wondering just what kind of sick joke the entire team was playing on him and why. He pushes through the main doors and stops, taking in a large breath of fresh air and closing his eyes for a few seconds, telling himself that when he goes back inside, he'll endure the team having a good laugh at his expense and then get on with the day. _This has to be a bad joke right? Greg trying to just jerk my chain or something?_

But a few words spoken by a familiar voice force his world to come to a complete stop once more.

"Hey Ed? Why are you out here?"

Ed slowly turns and gazes at the one person he thought he had already talked to. He looks at Spike, words failing him and his mind racing with growing agitation. "Spike?" Ed asks as he gazes up on a very normal looking Spike, his Spike.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"When did you unslick your hair and how did you get down here so fast? And that…you weren't wearing…"

"Unslick? So fast? Undress? Huh what are you talking about? Ed I just got here," Spike replies with a small shrug. "I'm not late, honestly I'm not."

"No I know but...this…this isn't possible."

"Sorry what's not possible?" Spike asks with a small frown.

"I just spoke to you. Inside. This is all a joke at my expense right? To celebrate my anniversary as team lead or something? Greg's really going all out isn't he?"

"I don't know about a joke, Ed I just got here, I swear to you. I haven't been inside yet. What's the boss done? What joke?"

Ed turns and looks at the building and then back at Spike, words failing him.

"Ed you look almost…panic stricken," Spike mentions, as Ed's frown grows. "Who did you see inside?"

"Spike…I swear to you right now…not more than five minutes ago…I saw and I talked…to _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so still with me? Still liking it? what about the role reversal? And where is the other Ed? Will they run into themselves? What other surprises does team one have for them? And how can they find a way to get back without arousing to much suspicion to themselves? Or is danger ahead?  
>Would love your thoughts on this so much (bc I want to know if you don't like it so please don't just leave without telling me why!) and please stay tuned and thanks again!

**PS:** Good Son will update next (but I'll wait until you are all caught up - sorry if there are too many too close together) :)


	3. A Rapid Slide into Despair

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – A Rapid Slide into Despair**

* * *

><p>"Ed what are you talking about?"<p>

"Spike without the word of a lie I just saw you inside. What did you experience last night? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"A little but…"

"What?" Ed presses.

"Well may family was happy to see me…supportive and my father actually wanted to know how my day was," Spike replies with a small frown. "It was a nice change but…what about you? What happened?"

"I went home to a different family altogether. Both Sophie and Clark were surprised and unhappy to see me, the key didn't fit in the lock and the garage wouldn't open. Spike…" Ed pauses as Spike's eyes widen and he looks away, shaking his head. "What? This is all a joke right? What else can it be?"

"I don't know," Spike looks at Ed in wonder.

"You don't believe me?"

_Okay I can't exactly call Ed a liar, _Spike's mind resigns. "Remember that guy Simon and his stuff?"

"The electronic stuff that…he said he was gonna go back in time or something to…Spike we aren't back in time."

"Something went wrong and we ended up here, in this alternate reality."

"Here? Alternate reality?" Ed shakes his head and slightly smirks. "You've been watching too much science fiction. Now why don't you really tell me what's goin' on. This is all a joke right?"

"Ed I have no idea what you mean but you said you saw me?"

"Okay fine I don't know what I saw."

"I get that it seems…"

"Far fetched?" Ed finishes. "Spike there has to be a logical explanation for this. You swear to me right now you aren't lying."

"Ed, I'm not lying," Spike answers with a serious expression. "I give you my word right now I have no idea what is going on, but from the look on your face I'd say you are serious...so I'm gonna believe you. Should we both go back in there and try to talk to the team?"

Ed looks at him and sighs. "I would say yes but…but if they think you are an…what the hell am I saying?" Ed growls at himself. "This can't be real."

"I'd pinch you to see if you are dreaming but you might not like it," Spike frowns. "How else would you explain…well whatever you saw that I didn't?"

"There has to be a logical explanation," Ed insists.

"Okay but until we find it let's assume we are stuck in…"

"Hell?"

"Fine…hell…but I like alternate universe better," Spike smirks as he looks at Ed in disbelief.

"Course you do. But you don't believe me do you?" Ed groans.

"I do…sure I do," Spike answers in haste making Ed shake his head.

"Whatever. But I know what I saw. In fact I'll prove it to you. I'll call him down right now."

"Wait a minute, so if there are two of me then there could also two Ed Lane's," Spike answers.

"I would assume so."

"What do we do with them?"

"Do? Well we can't kill them, but we can't let them roam free either. What am I saying?" Ed huffs as he turns away, his phone buzzing. "Damn Greg wants me back. Alright we need a plan. Say there are two of…well us. We keep them tucked away until we find Simon Saze and figure out how the hell to get back home…or wherever."

"How do we get me…well the other me out here? We need him to come here right?"

"Okay I got an idea…I'll send you…well the other you a text," Ed starts to explain with a frown, "then we jump him when he comes out. Then you send the other me a text and…"

"Where do we keep them?"

"I…damn it I don't know…this is just unbelievable but we hafta move fast and get back upstairs before we really draw attention to ourselves." Ed pulls his phone and sends 'Spike' a text while nodding with his head for his Spike to move to a more sheltered area so they could take him by surprise. "This better work," Ed mumbles under his breath as he looks up at Spike.

"What?"

"Spike…well the other one. He's more…nerdy isn't even the right word. Unsure?" Ed tries to explain.

"Unsure? How can that be I have a great home life and…"

"I don't know Spike but…okay hide," Ed tells Spike in haste as he watches the elevator doors open and the other nerdy Spike appear.

"Constable Lane?" The nerdy Spike calls out as he nears them.

"Hey Spike, yeah I just need a sec over here," Ed gestures over to the darkened alcove that was out of the view of any security camera's. Just as the nerdy Spike appears, standing before the real Spike in the shadows, the real Spike grabs him from behind, putting a sleeper hold on him and then letting him sag in his grasp.

"I call you Constable Lane? That's lame," Spike groans as they carry the unconscious body to the back of one of the darkened SUV's. "Am almost afraid to meet the other you," Spike mentions as he sends the other Ed a text.

"Yeah, me too," Ed sighs as he takes Spike's place in the shadows.

"What do you think he's like?"

"From what I gather no one you or even I wanna spend time with. It's like…damn I don't even wanna go there," Ed groans, wishing he would wake up any second. They only have to wait about five minutes before they hear a gruff voice calling out to one of them.

"This better not be another waste of my time Scarlatti," the familiar voice of an angry Ed is heard as he nears.

Spike turns to face him and feels his frame actually shudder. It was his Ed but…angrier? Hardened? "Yeah I need…"

"What? And what is with the stupid hair? Why are you out here wasting time as usual? Get your ass inside NOW!"

"I need…"

"You need what? Scarlatti you…" is all angry Ed manages before Ed comes out from the shadows and puts his own self in a choke hold. Being bigger and stronger, the fight that Spike witnesses takes longer than when he was wrestling himself but is thankful that it's Ed fighting – well himself than he was, he'd lose. "This is almost too much," Ed groans as his other world counterpart finally goes limp in his grasp.

"You're right, I don't like him," Spike mumbles, garnering a grimace from Ed. "Sorry. But we can't put them together."

"We can for now. Put them in the SUV for now and I'll make sure we ride together, at least at first. We need to take them…somewhere," Ed huffs as his phone buzzes. "Greg's calling me again," he informs Spike as he puts his phone away. "You ready?"

"What do I expect in there?"

"A whole new world – literally," Ed retorts in sarcasm as he tells Spike about the other team; lock the two unconscious alter ego's in the SUV and then head for the elevators.

"As soon as we're done, I'll get a line on Simon, find his address and we'll go there right?"

"You better believe it; I want this nightmare to end."

"What if…Ed what if we can't get back?" Spike dares to ask.

"Then hell couldn't get much worse," Ed replies as the elevator doors close. As soon as they enter Spike feels his anxiety skyrocket. Where were they? An alternate reality? They certainly didn't go back in time as Simon had said they would. So what went wrong? And how could they get back?

"Nice do geek boy," Sam's snicker is heard as they enter. "What the hell did you just do, find your hair dryer?"

"Yeah I um…I got tired of that look," Spike answers as he nears Sam.

"You finally coming into the 21st century?"

"I guess it's about time right?" Spike replies with a smile and Sam frowns. "What?"

"Yeah I guess…whatever," he shrugs as Jules nears them. "Bout damn time you showed up," Sam mentions as she walks up to them and gives Sam a large lingering kiss.

"I had to work late at my other job. Not my fault I don't get paid as much as the rest of you," she glares at Ed.

Ed looks at them and frowns before taking his leave, heading for the team one meeting room. He wasn't about to argue money with her as it was pointless; his Jules was treated equal...this reality? A second job?

"Okay so is everyone here yet?" Greg asks impatiently as the rest of them file into the room. "Glad you could grace us with your presence this morning Juliana."

"My other boss isn't as understanding as you," she shoots back as she sits down by Sam.

"Well Edward you up to being team leader today?"

_Edward…damn I hate that…_but once again he merely bites his tongue and glares back in return with a nod of confirmation.

"That's what I thought," Greg nods his head. "Okay Sam, Juliana you two sure you can keep your hands off each other long enough to get some patrol work done today?"

"Yes Greg," they both answer at once.

"Edward you and Wordy…"

"Actually I want to take Spike with me to finish up the warehouse thi…"

"Spike?" Wordy asks with a hint of disdain as he looks sharply at Spike.

"Yes Spike. He was with me on the call and knows the back-story of our perp. Bo…Greg, it won't take long."

"Fine. You and Wordy can work again tomorrow…back to normal right?"

"Back to normal," Spike mimics, mostly under his breath.

"What's that Scarlatti? You actually want to add to this?" Greg glares at him.

"Uh no nothing," he answers with a small frown.

"Alright…let's keep the peace or whatever it is we do," Greg sighs as he stands up and dismisses the team.

"Actually I like this hairdo better," Jules whispers to Spike as she follows after Sam.

"Edward really? Him? You'd rather take geek boy again? What's going on here?"

"He knows the back-story and made a connection. I just wanna finish up this call…" Ed answers firmly. "I am team leader right? Do I really need to be questioned?" He asks angrily.

"Nope," Wordy shakes his head and smiles as he pats Ed on the back. "Glad to see the old you coming back."

"Right," Ed mutters under his breath as he turns to leave.

"Edward," Greg calls him back; Ed looking at Spike and making a sign with his eyes for him to just hang tough.

"Greg," Ed frowns. "You can call me Ed or…"

"Today only," Greg answers with a shrug. "Ed it is. I know you normally get off on questioning my…"

"I wasn't meaning…"

"You're apologizing?" Greg asks in surprise, making Ed instantly stop. "Maybe Wordy was right, you did hit your head a bit harder yesterday."

"Wordy said that? What else did he say?" Ed wonders in a panic.

"He said you're not yourself today and to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me? Greg I'm fine, really. Just…yeah okay my head still hurts a bit from yesterday but…" Ed stammers, his nervous anxiety rising. "But I'm fine. I just wanna find the bastard that set us up yesterday."

"Well just take it easy and if you need a shot of something my desk is always open – you know that right?"

"I do and…thanks," Ed answers with an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he turns and goes in search of Spike, finding him in the small team room – alone. "Find anything?" Ed asks as he looks at Spike's expression. "I know. Unnerving right?"

"But they…Ed…I almost don't believe it myself," Spike utters softly; Ed knowing he didn't have to ask for Spike's belief again - they were in another world.

"That's why we need to find Simon and fast."

"I found an address," Spike mentions in a low tone. "But what about…" he pauses as he notices Wordy watching them.

"I'll see you later Wordy."

"You better."

"I don't like this place. Do you know Jules dances at a club after work? And Sam is sometimes the bouncer? And the boss drinks? And you..."

"I don't wanna know…I mean really I don't. Okay we gotta find a place to stow our two guys."

"My parents rent…well they did in…damn it," Spike pauses with a small curse.

"I know," Ed nods in understanding. "So a storage locker? Where?"

"Columbia Street."

"Okay let's get there first, dump them and then go find Simon and figure out what is going on."

"You believe him now?" Spike asks in surprise.

"I believe we are in a nightmare and…I don't know how to wake up from it. Spike this isn't our world that much we do know and while we are in it, we just gotta let things slide…no matter how hard it may seem. Trust me it's just as unnerving to me as to you. This isn't our team."

"It's like the worst versions of ourselves."

"I guess I could be that way if I put the job first…but my family…they know."

"And I guess if I didn't have the confidence from the team my family would give it. Maybe that's why I'm so wimpy on the team? I don't like myself here," Spike sighs as they head for the storage locker. "I could be insecure but…but it's the team that helps to keep my confidence going. The team here doesn't like me I can see why I would be well – lame."

"Don't stress anymore about it okay?"

"Edward?"

"Only time I hear that is when Sophie is really pissed," Ed slightly smirks and then frowns. "Yeah we gotta figure a way out of this."

They arrive at the small storage locker and after securing their two counterparts at opposite ends, ensuring they couldn't escape, take their leave.

"We'll hafta come back here every so often and make sure they are kept drugged," Ed explains as Spike pulls up Simon's address. "Okay where to next?"

Spike gives him the address and the two set out for their next destination, not sure what to expect. "So what happens tonight?"

"Well I guess since I'm used to pulling all-nighters and you are…"

"Used to one night stands?" Spike interjects and Ed shrugs.

"We'll just find a hotel and then figure out what to do next…personally I'm hoping to be back to…well reality tonight."

"Me too," Spike sighs as they reach their destination.

"Is this it?" Ed asks as he looks at the rundown house before them with a heavy frown.

"That's what the computer says."

"At least the no trespassing sign is the same," Ed mentions in sarcasm as they both get out. He checks for his sidearm before heading toward the fence. "Lock's broken."

"Déjà vu," Spike smirks as they slip through the metal gates and proceed toward the rundown house. "Why a fence for this small rundown house?"

"I don't know," Ed shrugs as he heads for the stairs. But just before they are about to go up, he hears a noise from behind the house and instantly draws his gun; Spike following suit. They very carefully make their way toward the back, Ed stopping at the edge of the house and then carefully peering around the corner. He notices a man a few meters away rummaging through some boxes; their back to him. Ed whispers for Spike to stay there on alert as he slowly heads toward the mysterious figure. But just as he get there, his foot presses steps on something that snaps and the man turns to face him.

"Donald Atkins?" Ed asks in surprise as the man tosses the box in his hands toward him; the man from the warehouse who had initially attacked them. Was this the real Donald who had come with them? Or the alternate Donald?

"Spike!" Ed calls as he ducks to miss the object and then takes off after him, Spike in tow. "Donald stop right there!" Ed shouts as they head for a small orchard. Donald pivots to the left with Spike trying to head him off at the pass. But just as Ed's about to catch up, he hears Spike cry out behind him and then turns to see his friend stumble and fall into a hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as he turns back to Donald who had now disappeared into the trees. "Spike, you okay? Hold on..." Ed utters in haste as he reaches the hole. It was only a few feet above Spike's head so Ed was able to offer his hands and pull him up.

"Sorry," Spike pants as he offers up a painful wince.

"Don't be...where are you hurt?"

"Side," Spike answers as his hand comes away with a small smattering of fresh blood. "I tore it on the way down."

"Okay and we lost him. Can you last until we see…"

"I'll be okay," Spike insists. "It's just a surface scratch, trust me I'm fine."

"There is…"

"I'll wait."

"Spike…"

"Trust me, I want answers too and…well this place is kinda creepy," he admits, drawing a small smile to Ed's lips.

"Okay," Ed agrees as he helps Spike back up. They slowly and very carefully make their way back toward the back of the house, stopping at the area where Donald Atkins was looking earlier. "Let's find out what he was…"

"Ed, look at this. This is what he dropped," Spike holds up a crumpled envelop with Simon Saze's name on the outside. "He's looking for Simon also. Do you think he came back…or wherever we are also?"

"It's possible…what is this?"

"An electrical console for…something," Spike shrugs. They look a bit further but find nothing else of use. "What do we do now?"

"We need to find him and…and I don't know how to do that."

"I can try searching the net…see if I can find him through these parts?"

"It's worth a shot," Ed nods as they head for the backdoor of the house and then slowly head inside. "Empty. So he's either gone into hiding or…"

"Is dead?" Spike gulps. "Then we'd be stuck."

"Okay let's not panic yet. I think if Simon was dead then Donald wouldn't be coming around here. I think that that Donald we saw today came through or whatever with us and is also trapped and looking for a way back. Simon is the only one that can fix this. Spike we need an address or something else to check and we need to get there before Donald does or else we will really be stuck."

"And that would suck," Spike muses as Ed just purses his lips but says nothing. They check the house a bit more but find it empty and then take their leave, Ed calling Greg and getting an okay to stay in the field until tomorrow; but after Ed hangs up with Greg, Greg quickly calls Wordy.

_"Wordy, you talked to Edward today?"_

_"He still acting up?"_

_"He is and I think he's doing a deal behind our backs," Greg talks to Wordy back at the SRU home base. "What else would account for his sudden absence yesterday and him acting so odd today?"_

_"And what about Scarlatti?"_

_"He took Spike because Spike would just do whatever the hell Edward tells him."_

_"Want me to keep an eye on him?"_

_"I have to go and meet with Shane. Text Edward and get him to meet you and then keep him on ice until I tell you. I need this deal to do down today unhindered."_

_"On ice?"_

_"Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something creative. Spike will just go home when he sees Edward's busy."_

_"Copy that."_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so now let's go find a Motel 8 or something and…"

"Let's just hope we don't get any hot calls," Spike mentions as Ed's phone buzzes again. "What?"

"Wordy. Damn it," Ed gently grunts as he looks at Spike with a frown. "He wants to meet as _usual_."

"Meet during the day? What did you tell him?" Spike asks as he watches Ed text him back.

"I'll be right over. I can't act too suspicious so we'll head there now and you give me about ten minutes. If I don't come out after that…come in and get me."

"Come in? Ed that's Wordy…"

"Not our Wordy. You come in and get me."

"Think he suspects something?"

"Probably wants to ask where the _real_ me is. But after ten minutes I'll be done talkin'," Ed sighs. "Why isn't he in the field with Greg? Doesn't anyone take their job seriously in this world?" Ed asks gruffly, making Spike glance over in wonder.

"That was rhetorical right?"

"Yeah it was. Okay I'll finish up with Wordy and then we'll find a place so you can hook up whatever you need to and start searching for Simon. We hafta believe he's alive and came with us when that thing…well did whatever it did to us."

Ed brings the SUV to a stop outside Wordy's home and looks at the darkened home. "He says basement."

Spike looks at Ed and shrugs before he watches his friend and team leader exit the vehicle and then quickly locks the doors. He reaches for the laptop in the backseat and then turns it on. He immediately notices a small file with his name on it and then clicks it open.

"Lew?" Spike mumbles to himself as he tries to open the folder. The folder opens and displays two files; one marked classified which he wasn't able to open and the other marked Greg Parker's notes which he does. His eyes scan down to the boss's personal notes and then stop.

"What?" Spike asks in shock as he reads what Greg had written. "That's…that's not possible," he whispers in utter shock.

"Wordy?" Ed knocks lightly on the basement door and then steps back, his mind preparing to offer an explanation about his seemingly odd behaviour this morning. But when Wordy opens the door, Ed tries to offer a wondering glance but knows inside that he just can't pull off angry and pissed for no reason; this wasn't going to be an easy façade to pull off.

"You're late," Wordy smirks as he stands before Ed wearing just the grey pants and black police shirt. "But you wanted that right?"

"Uh…what?" Ed asks in frustration as he offers Wordy a frown. "Seriously buddy what's going on? Why the call now?"

"Your hard to get routine is a bit unnerving," Wordy laughs as he grabs Ed by the arm and pulls him inside. Ed tries to pull his arm free, but Wordy's fingers tighten their grasp.

"Okay this isn't funny," Ed growls as he finally jerks his arm free. "I don't have time for this…whatever it is."

"Seriously now this attitude is wearing…unless that is the role you're playing today?"

"I'm not playing. What did you want to see me about?"

"I just need to talk to you. We still talk right?"

Ed's mind thinks back to when Greg said that Wordy had told him he was not himself and to keep an eye on him. _Something's up, _Ed's mind ponders. _Either Greg is up to something or Wordy is…either way I gotta get outta here and fast._

"Sure but…"

"Edward I let yesterday morning's little fiasco slide by. So just shut up already."

"Pardon?" Ed stammers in response. "I don't think so; I have a job to get back to. Where's Greg?"

"Greg is busy and doesn't answer to you," Wordy says firmly as he leans in closer. "And you are staying here so we can chat. Is that clear? Want a drink?"

"What? No. I'm on duty," Ed looks at Wordy and frowns. "I hafta get back in the field and so do you. Now get your vest and let's go."

Wordy crosses his arms over his firm bare chest and smirks. "Seriously Edward you are starting to piss me off. I want to talk now sit down and just do it okay?"

"Now."

"Not gonna work. We are staying here."

"Alright fine, talk fast. What's this about?"

"Sit."

"Nothing right? Then it's a waste of my time and I…am leaving," Ed tells him firmly as he quickly turns and heads for the front door. However, he doesn't get far as Wordy pounces, pushing him up against the wall and pulling his arms behind his back, wanting to restrain him as per Greg's orders. _Keep Edward on ice until I tell you._

"Oh no you're not."

"Wordy…" Ed growls as he tries to struggle free.

"You're staying here _Ed_," Wordy snickers as he tries to hold Ed in place, knowing that if he failed Greg and Ed interrupted the deal he'd be in big trouble. _You fail me Wordy and I'll take it out of your pay!_

"Work…"

"Greg doesn't care."

Not wanting to really hurt him, but knowing that he wasn't about to face whatever it is this Wordy wanted, he lands a somewhat hard jab with his elbow to Wordy's side, his left arm still struggling to get free. Ed tries to kick out backwards, but Wordy's leg counters, taking them both to the floor, Wordy on top.

"Oh so you want it rough…okay," Wordy chuckles as he punches Ed in the side to counter his own hit. "I can be rough."

"Ahhh," Ed groans as he falters in Wordy's grasp. "Come on…let go."

"I think we're just getting warmed up," Wordy laughs as he finally gets Ed where he wants him and straddles him, holding his wrists behind his back as Ed tries in vain to get free. "I am wondering where my best buddy is?"

"Let…go."

"Ask nicely."

"Wordy…"

"Kevin," Wordy corrects with a laugh.

"Fine _Kevin,_" Ed groans. "Let me go now. I'm done playing games."

"No one calls me Wordy but Greg. So now we'll get some damn answers," Wordy tells him firmly as he puts one knee on Ed's left arm and then pull out a set of handcuffs and captures his right wrist before struggling with him for the left, until Ed was on his belly with his wrists handcuffed behind his back. "Hold still Edward."

"Wordy! Kev..." Ed hisses as Wordy hovers over him. "Damn it let go now!"

"Okay so I get you were hit on the head and are not yourself but I gotta say…this whole role reversal thing is wearing really fast."

"Okay but you go…" is all Ed manages before a leather clamp is placed down over his mouth and fastened behind his head to keep him quiet.

_Wordy! No! _Ed yells in vain, his words morphing into a useless garbled noise; his panic skyrocketing.

"Enough talk for now. We can talk all about your _other personality_ after I am done with a few things. Come on Constable Lane, time to put you on ice for a bit so you can cool down and think about your odd behavior today and then I'll be back and we'll talk."

_Spike! Damn it where are you! _Ed's mind calls as he looks around desperately for a clock as Wordy tries to drag him toward a darkened part of the basement. _This can't be happening! Spike!_

Spike's eyes continue to be mesmerized with the file before him, the words cutting deep into his soul, distracting him so much so that he nearly misses the time. But just as he's about to turn to another page, he gets a text from Ed's phone, jolting him back to his tormented reality.

_'Spike, I'm busy with Wordy…I'll see you tomorrow. E'_

"What? See you tomorrow? Busy? This can't be," he states softly as he closes up the laptop and gets out of the SUV. He rightly surmises the text has to be fake as he knows he'd never stay with Wordy. _Something's happened_ his mind muses as his heart rate starts to rise as he nears Wordy's door.

_Spike! _Ed tries to mumble as they reach a small dark bedroom with no windows. He pulls back with all the strength he can muster but another hit to his side forces him to falter again.

"I really do like being in charge. Maybe I'll be team leader tomorrow," Wordy laughs. But just as Ed's panic can really take hold of him, they both hear a knock at the door, Wordy cursing and Ed's mind breathing a small sign of relief. "Yeah don't go anywhere," Wordy smiles as he slaps Ed hard on the back and then forces him inside the dark room and locks the door. "Not a word now Edward or you'll really be sorry when I get back," Wordy calls out as he heads for the door.

_Damn it, Spike! _Ed huffs as he tries to get up off his knees and charges for the locked door.

"Spike?" Wordy asks with a small sneer. _Why the hell didn't he obey the text as he normally does? _"What do you want?" He asks with annoyance.

"I…" Spike looks at Wordy's expression and feels his stomach tighten. "Is um Ed…I mean Constable Lane here?" Spike asks, not hearing Ed's voice but hearing some odd noises in the background.

"_Edward _is busy and doesn't want to talk to you! Don't you have something else do to?" Wordy answers firmly so that Ed could hear from the other room. Spike was supposed to have been on his way home now as Greg said, this was also odd for him. Why the defiance? But he was told to keep Ed contained so Spike would have to fend for himself against Greg's wrath. "Now beat it geek boy, we're busy!" He huffs as he slams the door in Spike's face, Ed's heart rate soaring.

_No! Spike come back!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did Spike find in the file that affected him? How will Spike free Ed from Wordy's clutches? What happens when it gets back to Greg? And who else will come to question their odd behaviour? Will their own team become their enemies? Will they find Simon and get home before they are both caught? Hope you are all still liking this adventerous journey and if so please review before you go and thanks so much; lots more to come if you all want that.


	4. A Desperate Search for Answers

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – A Desperate Search for Answers **

**A/N: **So first off am very glad that the majority of you realize that the team one in this AU isn't the real TO for the purpose of this little action ficlet they are not the same team one we know and love. To the anonymous reviewer sorry but I did say it was an AU so hopefully you didn't just give up. To the rest so happy that you are all still with us on this little jaunt and hope you like this update just as much! Now...back on with the action...

* * *

><p><em>What on earth? <em>Spike's mind asks in shock as he stares at the closed door. _Think fast Spike, something is very wrong here you know you can't leave without Ed. _I need a plan_._

"Oh Edward," Spike hears Wordy's chipper almost mocking tone and feels his stomach tighten. _Did Wordy do something to Ed? He didn't…hurt him? Move Spike move! F_iguring out how to get Wordy out of the picture without arousing too much suspicion was key. In a one on one fight he knows Wordy would win so he'd have to get the upper hand…somehow.

"Just us now," Wordy mocks as he pulls the door open and smirks at Ed's angry and flushed face. "Ready for a serious heart to heart? Ready to tell me all about the new you and what really happened yesterday?"

_No Wordy…I swear you better let me go…_Ed's mind races as he offers a small futile plea for help from behind the tight gag.

"You are staying here until I let you go so just settle down and take your punishment like the big man you always pretend to be. I want to know what you are up to? You and Scarlatti!"

_What?_

"That's right you thought I wouldn't catch on? Quit fussing already. You know you sure can dish it out but when it comes to taking …oh what the hell is it now?" Wordy growls as another knock is heard at the door. Wordy glares at Ed and leans in closer with an angry scowl. "Scarlatti really? Again? I am going to take care of him – for good this time and then we are going to talk about a new plan. Got it!"

_What? No! Ungag me right now! _Ed tries to demand.

"Save it…and when I get back you'll really get what's coming to you." With his wrists still cuffed behind his back, trying to fight off Wordy was nearly impossible and can only kick at the door as it's locked once again, trapping him inside.

_Wordy! Open this damn door! _Ed growls in frustration as he kicks the door once more.

"Seriously Spike you are starting to piss me off," Wordy growls as he yanks his front door open. He just shakes his head as he glares at the empty space before him before he goes to turn around and get inside. But just as he turns around Spike lands a hard blow to his back with a heavy piece of wood, taking Wordy to his knees and then once more to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry," Spike softly apologies with a frown. "Ed?" Spike asks in a somewhat low tone, tossing the piece of wood aside and hurrying into the living room. His eyes look at all the odd things like the bottle of whiskey and two glasses before him and frown. "Ed!" Spike calls out in a louder tone.

_Spike! In here! _Ed kicks at the locked door in haste. _Hurry buddy get me outta here._

"Hold on," Spike mutters as he unlocks the door and then pulls it open, staring in shock at Ed who was handcuffed and gagged. "What on earth?" Spike asks as he searches for the buckle the gag and undoes it.

"Hurry," Ed lightly gasps, taking in a large breath of fresh air. "Find the key to these damn things," Ed huffs as he looks at Wordy's still unconscious frame with a heavy frown. "Nice play Spike," Ed mentions as Spike returns with the key and finally frees him.

"Was he mad at you?"

"He was going on about some deal and…what took you so long?" Ed asks with a sharp tone as they head for the front door.

"I uh…sorry I lost track of time."

"Come on let's go before he wakes up," Ed groans as they lock the door, leaving Wordy's still frame hidden away from view.

"You sure you're okay? Anything hurt?"

"Only my pride," Ed replies in sarcasm as he rubs his wrists. "Were you able to find Simon?"

"I started and then…no, not yet," Spike answers with a small frown as they both get back into the SUV, the laptop with the file Spike was distracted by was still on the backseat, the file still active.

"We can't trust anyone except each other," Ed just shakes his head as they pull away. "Just remember that."

"Trust me I know. Ed what was that all about?" Spike dares to ask after a few minutes of mounting silence.

"I honestly have no idea. He mentioned my other personality and I know Greg earlier said about keeping an eye on me but…but I don't know if it was a game or he actually does suspect something is up. Come on let's find a place to rest up, get something to eat and let you go online or we can end this."

"A motel with free wi-fi would be best."

Ed finds a Super 8 motel close to the industrial district and asks for the room at the farthest end of the row. "Okay let's go."

Spike looks at Ed and feels his anxiety grow. He had only had a small glimpse of what Wordy had done to Ed but knows that those few minutes had shaken his friend more than he was letting on. Ed was always used to being in control, being in charge and having Wordy back him in a fight. So for him to be subjected to some kind of restrained position, especially by his best friend and questioned or called a liar, was eating away at him inside.

"Ed?"

"I'm good, really," Ed tries to assure Spike as they enter the small hotel room. Ed flips on the small lamp between the two double beds and gestures to Spike where the computer hook up is. "I'll…order some take out. Chinese okay?"

"Better than take-out Italian," Spike quips as he sits down at the desk but doesn't open up the laptop.

After a few minutes of silence, Ed turns to see Spike sitting at the desk but not moving. "Spike I said I'm fine. That Wordy…he wasn't our Wordy. I heard what he said to you and…"

"No it's not that," Spike replies with a small frown as he turns to Ed with a look of almost miserable torment.

"Your side still in pain?"

"Yes but that isn't it either."

Ed slowly wanders over to him and sits down on the edge of the bed and looks up with his own uncertain expression. "I wish I had answers but I don't. But I'm fine now," Ed assures him as he looks at Spike in concern. "Why were you late? What happened? Even when you opened that door…you were…"

"I was just surprised to find you like that."

"Spike?"

"No I'm fine also," Spike offers a small but insincere smile as he quickly turns back to the computer, Ed watching with a wondering glance.

"Stubborn too," Ed smirks.

"This will take a bit."

"Don't worry about it, just do…whatever you have to do to find our guy. Trust me you don't want me monkeying around on that. And as soon as we do, we'll eat and then go see him."

"Okay," Spike turns back to the computer to start the search. "This might take a few minutes."

"Here…you'll find what you need in there to fix your side. I'll wait until you're done."

Spike takes the first aid kit and heads into the bathroom, slowly taking off his shirt, his lips offering a wince as he pulls some of the dried fabric from the wound and tossing it aside. He starts to clean the blood, thankful that it wasn't a deeper wound or anything that would require hospital attention. Spike cleans and then applies a padding and bandage, telling himself that it would have to do until they got home.

"Spike you okay?" Ed asks as Spike pulls the bathroom door open.

"Yeah it wasn't that deep a cut. So we kinda got through today, but what happens tomorrow?" Spike asks with uncertainty as he exits the small bathroom and walks up to Ed.

"Let's hope there is no tomorrow - in this place," Ed answers as he pushes himself up from the bed and slowly heads for the bathroom wanting to at least splash some water on his face and take just a few moments to collect himself after his trying ordeal with Wordy. Spike watches him leave and feels misery settle upon him. He knows that as much as Ed loves his job, he loves his family equally as much so to know that even in another world that his family's distance was _his _doing, bothers him. _Talk about role reversal. _Spike listens to the small curse in the bathroom and feels his own anger surge. But what Ed had said earlier was true; he was glad he wasn't stuck in this hellish reality alone.

"Okay Simon…where are you?" Spike whispers with fresh motivation, as he turns back to the computer, minimizes the file with the report on it and then starts his search. The laptop he had taken from the SUV was also somewhat limited, unlike the equipment he would have had in the truck; the search wouldn't be as fast or possibly even as efficient as he wanted.

Ed looks at his still somewhat flushed expression in the mirror and frowns. Had he really turned his wife and family away? Was he really at those kind of odds with his best friend? Did he…_this isn't your world so snap out of it! _His brain commands. _You need to focus!_

"Right, this is hell and we are leaving," Ed mutters to himself as he removes his vest and gun holster from off his hip, wanting just to relax a bit until the food comes and then they were back in the field. But something had spooked Spike earlier. But from what? Something had made him late. Something he had come across in the truck had set him off, delayed him from being on time for his rescue. That wasn't like Spike. What did he see?

"Any luck?" Ed inquires as he walks up to Spike, dumping his gear on one of the beds and then easing back down onto the edge of the other.

"I found a mneumonic algorithm that..."

"In english Spike," Ed retorts with a small smile.

"Oh non-geek right," Spike smils back. "I think I found a chat room he likes to hang out and just lurk. Its got all kinds of scien...right. He says…well this guy that I think is him says a few things but not much. My tracing capabilities on this are limited. Unless…oh hold on a sec," Spike pushes himself up from the chair, grabs the keys and heads outside to get something from the SUV. Ed looks at the computer, his eyes resting on the window tab minimized. He clicks on it and the report Spike had been reading earlier is displayed.

"Why was he…" Ed pauses as he looks at a part that is now highlighted by the mouse. He looks at the entry underneath Greg's name, reads a few lines and feels his face wince instantly. "Oh damn Spike," Ed mutters, not realizing that Spike was standing in the doorway watching silently. "I didn't mean to snoop," Ed insists as he steps back from the computer with a concerned expression.

"It's okay," Spike replies in a low tone.

Ed looks up at Spike's tormented gaze and feels his heart want to sink. "No it's not. Spike…this world…"

"I got another tracer that…"

"This is what made you late earlier right? What you were referring to? You wanted to know if in our world that you were capable of or that we blamed you of…"

"Killing my best friend?" Spike asks as he slowly closes the door, his hands nervously playing with the object from the SUV.

"Lew's death was…"

"Greg thinks I killed him."

"He does not."

"He said that…in his report, Ed…"

"This isn't our world and that isn't our Greg and that report…Spike it isn't real."

"What if it is? We're both real."

"Spike you were not responsible for Lew's death. You didn't kill him on purpose."

"What if this Spike did?"

"You're not him."

"That report says I did…and if you read further you'd see that the only reason I'm still with Team One is that I was able to bribe Holleran and that even he thinks I did kill him – on purpose but there were no other qualified candidates to replace me – right away and..." Spike's nervous ramble dies out. "I killed Lew."

Ed watches Spike's almost defeated frame sag onto the other bed, looking up at him with large dark brown, remorse-filled eyes.

"So that's why you were late. I knew it had to be something pretty terrible and personal for you to…"

"Ed I'm sorry. I just…I didn't want Lew to die."

"We all know that; none of us wanted him to die. Don't listen to those words. Greg…our Greg never would have blamed you for that. None of us blamed you. Lew stepped on it by accident and off that mine of his own doing; none of it was your fault."

"I told him it was okay to..."

"He insisted and Greg okayed it. Spike we were out of time and...no...there is no debate here. Lew never would have blamed you and Greg never held you responsible…none of us did."

"Just hard to read, especially today. I mean if ou…"

"No Spike no more. You can't do this to yourself," Ed interrupts him firmly. "That Greg…the one that drinks and gets angry for no reason and sneaks around doing who knows what, isn't our leader. His words mean nothing. Our Greg is kind and caring and thinks of you as a son. Don't let it affect you. I need you to be alert okay? The sooner we can find Simon the sooner we can get home."

"I wanna leave here," Spike whispers in remorse.

"Me too," Ed agrees as he pats Spike on the shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah let's find this guy and get home," he replies with a bit more conviction.

"Good."

Ed watches Spike get off the bed and head for the laptop, closing out of the file and then hooking up the small IP tracer to the laptop and getting started on his real search. Now it all made sense, why Spike had offered that look and why he was acting so odd. In this world, he was blamed for his best friend's death and was asked to resign by Greg. But Spike had offered a bribe to the guy above Greg and was allowed to stay. No wonder the team in this world didn't like Spike or have any respect for Greg. This really was hell; for both of them.

A few minutes after the silence had been allowed to build up, both Ed and Spike hear a knock at the door, Ed immediately grabbing for his gun and hurrying to the door.

"Yes?"

"Ming Wo's delivery," the driver answers back.

Ed quickly stows his gun, grabs his wallet and opens the door only a small way.

"Here you go," the driver hands the folded paper bag to Ed and takes the cash. "Thanks."

Ed locks the door and then takes the food to a small table and sets out the take out boxes as Spike sets up his IP tracer.

"Okay so if he logs on again, I have his name tagged and hopefully we'll get a hit. But I'm sure he probably uses a few alias's so this might not be as easy as we thought."

"I have faith," Ed assures him as he pulls out his phone and sets it on the table and looks at it with a frown as it buzzes again.

"Wordy?"

"Yeah," Ed shakes his head as he looks at the message that pops up.

_'If that was Spike you will pay for that. I don't get your game as of late but it's pissing me off. Be warned. Kevin.'_

"Is he mad?"

"He's…yeah he's mad," Ed lightly growls as he deletes the message. "Let's just eat and find Simon. I'll deal with Wordy...Kevin or whatever he calls himself."

Spike takes the hint and the two of them quietly enjoy their less than nutritious meal, talking about their next move and where Donald Atkins might be.

"Donald Atkins is also a threat," Ed mentions as they clean up the empty cartons, Spike heading back to the desk. "Can you find him also?"

"Which one?" Spike retorts.

"Good point," Ed agrees. "I guess when we find Simon we won't have to worry about Donald he'll find us."

"Lucky us," Spike deadpans.

After he had cleaned up, Ed goes and sits by Spike, watching with some curiosity as Spike navigates around the chat room, finally talking with someone he suspected was their man.

"Anything yet?"

"He's bounced his signal off a few places so it's hard to get a firm fix. It'll take a bit more time, sorry."

"Don't be," Ed huff as he plops down on the bed and rubs his face with his hands. "But…" he pauses as the phone rings. He looks at Spike in haste but doesn't make a move to answer it.

"Who knows where here? Wordy again?" Spike asks in a mild painc.

"Coulda traced the GPS for the truck. Who else would know to even look for us?" Ed replies quickly. "I don't think we can stay here and…okay lets pack up what we need and get a car from…wherever."

Spike quickly packs up his items and heads outside just as Ed grabs a knapsack and stuffs some supplies into it and then closes the truck and locks it. Both of them hear a screech of tires, Ed pulling Spike by the arm into the shadows just as an SRU SUV turns into the hotel parking lot and slowly heads toward their parked SUV.

"Damn it," Ed curses softly as he and Spike duck into an opening between the hotel, a break where a path leading into a rather less than safe area is waiting but a terrain they had to traverse on foot without choice. "Wordy…wait until he's inside," Ed hisses in a soft whisper as his eyes narrow at his best friend.

"Edward, open the damn door!" Wordy's angry voice booms as he pounds his fist on the door. With Ed now missing he knows that if he reports back to Greg that Ed wasn't with him the whole time and Ed tells Greg that he wasn't, he'd pay for it – literally.

"Edward open the door or else!"

Spike looks at Ed and notices the perplexed almost panicked look and frowns. For him to be scared of his best friend could only spell certain failure; Ed Lane off his game an in an never before faced situation isn't something he wanted to contend with and Ed wasn't about to stick around and try to reason with a man that he didn't really know.

"Go!"

Ed and Spike wait until Wordy kicks the door open before Ed gestures to Spike on where to go both of them darting into the shadowy woods that extend their arms to protect and cover their escape. They race toward a small park, through the park and then behind a rundown shack and stop to catch their breaths.

"Think…he's gone?" Spike asks as he carefully pokes his head up and looks back at the path they came to see if they were being followed.

"I think he'll wait to see…if I come back," Ed answers with a small grimace. "Either way I don't want to see him right now. Let's go, just keep low."

"Where to? I have to complete my trace on Simon. I have an IP to start with but I didn't get it all."

Ed's eyes look around, his mind frantically searching for a place for them to hide out until they could get their next destination. "There," Ed points as he notices a small apartment with a satellite dish on top. They pull away from the back of the shack and head for the apartment building. But as soon as they arrive they find it locked and hear screeching tires once again.

"Damn it, move!" Ed growls as he pushes Spike toward the back and both of them race around the corner, ducking behind the dumpster just as another black SUV roars past.

"Think that was Wordy?" Spike inquires just as Ed's phone buzzes to life.

_'Tomorrow better be back to normal. K'_

"Either that or another team is on patrol tonight," Ed stammers as he looks around for another place for them to duck into. "Okay there is a small internet café there…"

"Those places are very public. Lots of security cameras," Spike replies as he looks at the backdoor to the apartment block. "I…here hold this a sec," Spike shoves the laptop bag toward Ed's arms, pulls out a small object and hurries for the door, Ed close behind but keeping a very watchful eye.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" Ed asks in disbelief as Spike skillfully picks the lock and they enter the somewhat shabby apartment.

"Don't ask."

"Fair enough," Ed just smirks as they stand in the quiet, dimly lit hallway before them. Ed points toward a maintenance room and directs Spike there, both of them entering and then Ed locking the door. "Okay be as quick as you can, I'll keep watch."

Spike wastes no time in pulling out the laptop and IP tracer, setting it up on a small table and then typing as fast as he can; Ed slowly pacing until he hears raised voices and both of them exchange worried glances.

"I'll check it out, just keep working," Ed whispers.

"Want me to…"

"No. I'll be back, just find Simon but stay here. I can't do any of…well whatever it is you are doing there," Ed directs as he heads for the door and then locks it behind him. He heads into the hallway and then carefully toward the voices, his heart rate elevated and hand on his gun just in case. It didn't sound like Wordy but he had to be sure; at least this way if he was found, Spike would be okay to try to get a fix on Simon.

Ed rounds the corner and stops; watching two punks man-handling an older man, the caretaker.

"What's the problem here?"

"You're the problem pig," one of them sneers as Ed nears.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah that's so," the other states gruffly as he pulls a knife.

"Son, are you sure you really wanna do that?" Ed demands firmly as he pulls his gun and aims it at the guy with the knife. But in doing so, leaves his back vulnerable and can only gasp in pain as the other man lunges at him with another knife, catching him in the lower left side, in between the vest and his belt.

Ed curses in anger as the knife plunges into the soft folds of his skin, causing him to falter and the two men to pull back and turn and run away.

"Officer…are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine," Ed huffs as he bites back an instant pang of pain. His left hand goes to his side and comes away with some fresh blood, the vest masking the rest of the wound.

"You came faster than expected. I just called."

"You just called?" Ed frowns before he nods and realizes another team was on its way. "Right…I was in the area. Are you okay?"

"I am but you should come with me and let me help you."

"No I'm on another call. This will be okay until I get back," Ed stammers in haste as he hears faint sirens in the distance.

"Please, officer you saved my life…let me return the favor in some way."

"I really do hafta to go. Will you be okay?"

"Yes but your side is really bleeding," the old man frowns as he notices a small trickle of blood slide down Ed's leather belt and get assimilated in the grey material of his pants. "Please," he takes Ed by the arm and tries to steer him toward his apartment. "I am the caretaker and my apartment is right here. I want to help you."

"I can't really," Ed smiles as he gently pulls his arm back. "If another officer comes…just don't mention me okay?"

"But why?"

"Please…just say you managed to scare them off or they ran away. That's how you can best help me," Ed begs as the sirens stop just outside. Then without waiting for the old man to say another word, Ed turns and hurries back down the hallway, ducking around the corner and whispering anxiously to Spike to open the door and let him in.

"Ed, what's…"

"Shh," Ed mentions quietly as he locks the door and turns off the light, both of them listening to the two officers just down the hallway. They both lean against the doorway and listen to the two officers being told what happened by the old man before silence.

_"Just one more thing…did another officer happen to come before us?"_

Ed hears the question and holds his breath and looks at Spike with a panicked expression.

_"No…no other officer. Was there supposed to be?"_

_"Nope, just got a call that there might have been another officer in the area. Stay safe now and call again if you need help."_

"Ed what happened?" Spike asks in a soft whisper as they hear the footsteps disappear, the voices die and silence takes hold in the hallway once again.

"Sounds like Team Three. It wasn't anything big but I think Wordy alerted them to my absence. Damn him," Ed frowns as he turns and casts his gaze toward the computer, the only light in the darkened room; his brain telling his mouth not to tell Spike about his wounded side. "I helped the caretaker and he returned the favor. Did you find Simon?"

"Almost," Spike tells Ed in a low tone as they carefully make their way back to the desk and look at the blinking screen before them.

"Hurry Spike, if they find us, we're both dead."

"Okay got him," Spike states as he pulls out his small flashlight hands it to Ed to shine on a piece of paper as he writes down the address.

"Ed wait…look there is an internal investigation going on about Greg."

"What? Can you open it?"

"Part way…he's…" Spike stops and then looks up at Ed in shock. "He's on the take? Said he's made several deals with a guy named Shane Thomas."

"That could be why Wordy was so anxious to keep me away from Greg and home base today, probably an order from Greg."

"What do you mean?"

"The day…yesterday when we were missing, Greg musta been doing a deal. I…well who the hell knows what the other me was up to but maybe that was it and then Wordy told Greg and Greg told Wordy to keep an eye on me."

"By tying you up?"

"Well I wasn't staying willingly," Ed retorts in sarcasm.

"So an order neither of you followed," Spike whispers. "Think he'll be mad?" He asks referring to Greg.

"Yes. Which is why we hafta get out of here tonight," Ed groans as he nears some more noise in the hallway. "Okay let's go."

Spike quickly packs up the laptop and IP tracer, stuffing them all into the one knapsack and then following after Ed as he very carefully pulls the door open and both of them hurry toward the backdoor only to push it open and see the two punks that Ed had scared off earlier.

"You again!" One of them growls as they both charge at Ed and Spike.

The two of them pounce before Ed and Spike can pull their guns. Ed lands an elbow to the face of his attacker but the man had dealt the knife blow before and punches him hard in the still open wound, causing Ed to cry out as he falters to his knees. But not wanting to attract too much attention to himself, Ed quickly pulls his gun and uses the butt end to hit his attacker in the side of the face. He pivots on his left knee, bringing his right fist up and punching his attacker right in the nose, snapping his head backward. His attacker yells out as he holds his broken nose, falling back and allowing Ed to get to his feet and rush to help Spike who was about to get the upper hand on his attacker.

"Come…on," Ed pants, biting back a wheeze from his now painfully throbbing side. His left hand clamps down over the wound as Spike pulls his gun and both of the punks scatter. "Let them go…we hafta find Simon," Ed instructs with a heavy wince.

"Ed you okay?"

"Yeah…let's go," he urges Spike toward the forest, knowing that after a small jog through the wooded area a street where they could catch at least catch a cab and get away. They start to run toward the woods, Ed's chest starting to breathe heavier from the wound, his hand sticky with fresh blood and his head getting dizzy.

"Spike…" Ed pauses just as he stumbles to his knees.

"Ed!" Spike exclaims as he rushes back, looking at Ed's hand that comes away with fresh blood. "You're bleeding."

"No…help me…up. We keep moving."

"Ed what happened?"

"I'm okay…we just…" he manages as they run a few more meters and he falters once more, falling to the ground and resting on his right side, his left hand firmly on the wound but doing little to stop the blood flow, the fabric rubbing on the wound and forcing the pain and irritation to soar.

"Ahhh," Ed grunts before going silent and forcing Spike's panic to sky rocket as he takes his arm and tries to help him up again. But his body has had enough and forces the injured SRU team leader back to his knees.

"Spike…" Ed whispers. "I just need a sec."

"We need to go back and…"

"No," Ed lightly pants, "we'll fix it later. Just...one minute, I'll be okay."

"Ed we need to at least f…" is all Spike manages before they both hear a branch crack behind them and turn to see a man approach them with a weapon in his hand.

"Oh no," Spike whispers as his instantly hand goes for his gun and it raises in the air ready to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Didn't want to be too clishe with Lew being as well so hope this is okay...it's a bit angstier but then hey this isn't Disneyland! lol Keep the faith and REMEMBER this is an AU so this isn't their TO! But am nervous about this update so please be kind :)

So who found them? Will they find Simon in time? What other dangers will they face? And where are their counterparts? Where is Donald? We are about half way through and hope you are still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** Good Son concludes next - hope you are all caught up (and yes have reviewed) hehe :D


	5. The Walls Close in

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 5 – The Walls Close in **

**A/N: **yay am back from my *ugh* course lol and have missed you all! And Alice enjoyED her short stint in Wonderland but is happy to be back (with a basket full of plot bunnies I might add) writing for you all. So hope you enjoy this and if it feels a bit off – sorry! We are a tad *cough cough* rusty! :D

* * *

><p>"I won't hurt, I just want to help him," the caretaker gestures to Ed as Spike keeps his gun trained on the man before him. "Please?"<p>

Spike looks down at Ed, knowing that they really can't trust anyone in this world outside of themselves.

"Spike…we hafta keep…moving."

"Your side," Spike hisses back down.

"I won't hurt you. Please let me help," the older man implores with sincerity.

"You can't…call anyone. Do you understand?"

"I do," the older man nods as Spike helps Ed slowly stand upright.

"Keep your eyes on him at all times no matter what," Ed instructs in a low tone as they carefully make their way after the caretaker, Ed's eyes darting around for any signs of an ambush. Their first aid supplies were lacking and in truth he did need to stop a bit and clean the wound and dress it properly before continuing on to find Simon.

The two of them re-enter the building, Ed's anxiety high and his mind wondering what kind of discussion Wordy and Greg were having.

XXXXXXXX

_"What the hell do you mean you had him and then he got away on you?" Greg's angry voice demands. "Where the hell is he?"_

_"Out with Scarlatti!" Wordy growls back. "I told Team Three who is patrolling tonight to keep an eye on him but the hotel was empty when I got there. Greg I swear to you right now that I had him and was jumped. I don't know what's going on or what deal they are working on but I will find out, I swear to you that."_

_"Fine. You're safe for now but only because it would take me too long to replace you. But damn it I want to know what the hell Edward and Spike are up to! Shane is nervous and I want my controlling share, I have worked too hard to let them blow it for me. And tomorrow we make sure they don't work together. Is that clear?"_

_"I tried that today remember?"_

_"I out rank Edward, he pulled that stunt for the last time today; he won't win tomorrow. Now keep looking."_

_"Yes Sir." Wordy hangs up and curses. "Damn you Edward! Cutting Scarlatti in for a piece of the money and not me? You'll be sorry you crossed me!"_

XXXXXXXX

"My wife is still with our grandchildren."

"Please Sir…" Spike starts.

"You can call me George."

"Okay George. I'll be five minutes and that's all," Ed states firmly, putting emphasis on the fact that he'd be tending to himself alone.

"I don't mind helping. Got a couplea sons your age I'm guessing and even still they manage to find new ways to injure themselves. Sets a fine example for their kids you know. Do you officer…sorry I didn't get your first name?"

"Joe," Ed replies with a firm expression, not about to give his real name and thankful that his vest with his last name was now on. Course he could also be easily described so the danger was still extremely high. "And I'll be fine."

"I'll wait here," Spike nods as he watches Ed take the old man's kit plus their own and heads for the bathroom.

"Can I offer you something? Water? Coffee perhaps?"

"No thanks," Spike replies as his eyes try to unobtrusively scan the area while he keeps a discreet distance from their host; wanting to make sure that he doesn't go for the phone just in case.

"So can I ask why your partner didn't want me to tell the other…" the man stops as he looks at the SRU emblem on Spike's left arm.

"What are you looking at?" Spike asks, forcing Ed's interest to keep him in place a few more seconds.

"Your emblem…it's different than…the usual SRU," the man mutters as he turns his back to Spike.

"Different?" Spike asks anxiously. "What's it supposed to look like now?"

"Now?"

"Well this shirt is kinda old," he offers with a small sheepish smile.

"Ah well that could be it," the man nods. "But I mean you should know better than me right?"

"I do but am just surprised that anyone outside law enforcement would notice," Spike replies in haste. "Actually can I get that glass of water?" Spike asks, Ed taking that as his cue to hurry.

Ed heads into the bathroom, quickly yanks his belt free and then folds down the top of his pants and glares at the wound in anger. The last thing he wants is something like an injury impairing his ability to act or even fight in this world. He can only imagine what he'll face from either Greg or Wordy in the morning, telling himself that unless they find Simon and get some real answers tonight, tomorrow would be hell – literally.

"This will hafta do," Ed grumbles to himself as he tosses the bloody toilet paper and flushes before applying a thick bandage over the wound and then another for safe keeping; the rest he'd pack up and take with him. He hears Spike talking and knows that Spike's just putting on a brave face, inside he knows he's letting this world's false information about his personal responsibility for Lew's death eat away at him. _When I get my hands on Simon…_Ed's mind dies out as he quickly redresses, telling himself he'll get a spare shirt from his locker in the morning. But he is glad Spike was here with him, if he was on his own and having to find Simon using electronic means he'd be sunk. Spike was indispensable in this area.

Ed quickly downs two extra strength, non drowsy Tylenol, puts the rest of the stuff back into the knapsack and goes in search of Spike, who was trying to evade the _'why they didn't want help' _comment_._

"All set?"

"You boys in trouble or something?"

"Look I get your curious and I do thank you for your help, but we aren't going to answer any more questions," Ed replies firmly.

"Thanks for the bandages," Spike offers the first aid kit back to the older man.

"It's not too often that any of the SRU would help me is all…that's why I was asking."

"Meaning?" Ed retorts angrily.

The older man looks at them and frowns. "Dirty cops."

"Pardon?" Ed asks sharply and then stops himself, Spike looking at him with arched brows and his mind quickly reminding him that he wasn't in his right world and here anything was possible; even so-called honorable members of the city's top tactical team.

"Sorry," the man frowns and Ed bites his tongue and nods.

"It's okay," Ed offers in a softer tone.

"We're not like them," Spike assures the older man who offers them a kind smile.

"Well I still won't say anything about seein' the two of you. Just be careful now."

"Thank you," Spike answers with a kind smile as he closes the door behind him and Ed and then looks at Ed in expectation. "How's your side?"

"Fine. What else did he ask?"

"Wanted to know why we didn't want help? I just changed the subject."

"Good man. We hafta find Simon, let's go."

"What about a car."

"We'll steal one," Ed retorts with a dry tone as they hurry out the back door of the building and pause in the parking lot. "Okay back to our original plan. You didn't even…" Ed starts and then stops. "I know you didn't tell him anything. I'm sorry, I'm not doubting you."

"I know…I hate this place also. The boss on the take? Your best friend not trusting you? Me suspected of killing Lew? The SRU dirty cops?"

"Hell Spike…hell."

"I mean if Lew was alive and like a drug dealer it would be better or maybe not as he probably wouldn't help us but…what?"

"Lew is gone and it wasn't your fault."

"I know," Spike resigns. "It's just that we work so hard to preserve life and to know that I…"

"Him," Ed corrects in haste. "Enough of that now. We gotta focus. Okay it's only about ten. We find Simon and then get some…what?" Ed pauses just before they reach the wooded area as per their original plan.

"What about the other us?"

"Right…okay we gotta get back and keep them out also; we are past due for keeping them subdued. And we don't split up; we do that and we have disaster. Okay we need…"

"We could hotwire…"

"Steal?"

"Borrow. Hey you mentioned it first," Spike insists, drawing a small smirk to Ed's lips. "Well it's little less obvious than the bus and no one can keep track like a cab could."

"The bus?" Ed arches his brows and Spike smiles and nods briefly. "You're right," Ed groans and Spike's smile slightly widens. "But we don't steal."

"Well we aren't in Kansas anymore Contestable Lane."

"Funny. Let's go back and…do you have anything that can tell if the SUV we took has been bugged?"

"I do."

"Alright then."

Ed and Spike hurry back to the hotel, watching from the shadows for a few minutes and then Ed waiting until Spike was able to confirm that Wordy had planted a tracking bug on the SUV and its location. "So much for trust," Ed mutters as he yanks the small device and carefully places it beside the hotel door, making it appear to anyone looking on a tracking monitor that the SUV still hadn't moved.

"And here is the GPS box," Spike grunts as he pulls himself out from under SUV and tosses the small device beside the other; not realizing that they were still going to have a hidden tail.

"Okay let's go."

"How do we make Simon believe us?"

"I don't know," Ed resigns in truth with a heavy sigh. "I'll leave that up to you."

"Gee, thanks."

They drive the rest of the way in silence, ending up in a middle class area of town and stopping outside a small building, unaware of the narrowed set of eyes watching them from a very discreet distance and in an unmarked vehicle.

"Well here we are."

"At least no trespassing signs," Spike muses as they both get out.

Ed looks around as they get out of the SUV not realizing that they were now being watched by two enemies – Wordy and Donald Atkins. They head into the small building, making their way to the stairs and then slowly climbing, aware of everything around them; their senses on high alert. "You sure he's not expecting us?" Ed asks in a soft whisper as they reach Simon's floor and find it quieter than normal.

"He shouldn't be. I covered my tracks," Spike whispers back as they near Simon's room; Spike putting his gun away and then going to knock. But just as he gives the door a tap, it slightly moves and Spike pulls back, his gun instantly withdrawing.

"Go…carefully," Ed directs in a whispered tone as he slowly pushes the door open and both of them peer inside. There was a small desk before them with two computers on, a cup of coffee and a phone with a message flashing. "Take the left."

"Copy that," Spike replies as he quickly pulls off the knapsack, places it on the floor by the door and heads for a small darkened bedroom. Just as Ed disappears into the other bedroom, Spike feels the hard end of a gun poke into his back, halting him in his tracks.

"St-stop right there."

The strange voice instantly brings Ed back into the main room, rushing up to the man holding Spike hostage and sticking his gun into the man's neck.

"Drop your weapon. Do it now," Ed demands with an even tone. "I won't say it again."

"Please don't shoot…" the man stammers as he pulls back, allowing Spike to turn and face his surprise attacker.

"Simon?"

"You."

Both of them utter at once, Ed yanking the gun from Simon's hand and then closing the apartment door.

"So you do know us."

"Yeah…you're…SRU," Simon offers nervously. "I didn't call the police," Simon states as he pulls back and looks at Spike and then Ed.

"I think you know very well who we are and what we want," Ed growls.

"We want to go back home," Spike states plainly.

"I can call you a cab."

"Cut the crap," Ed snaps in frustration. "In that warehouse yesterday you did something and sent us…_all of us_…here."

Simon looks at them and frowns.

"Please, we want to go home," Spike half pleads. "What do we have to do? We will literally do anything."

Simon looks at them and then backs up a bit, both Spike and Ed instantly raising their guns, forcing Simon to stop and hold up his hands. "Please…don't shoot."

"What do we have to do to get back to wherever it is we came from?"

"Do you travel to other places?"

"Spike," Ed frowns.

"Just wondering."

"I can't…"

"I'm gonna count to three," Ed warns, "and then my patience runs out."

Simon looks at Spike who shrugs but then nods in agreement with Ed and Simon just sighs heavily before he finally confesses.

"Actually, we weren't supposed to end up here," Simon admits in truth. "I had set the timers to…this was a mistake."

"Okay fine. It was a mistake. Can you fix it?" Ed asks anxiously. "And like right now?"

"I…I honestly don't know," Simon shrugs as he drops his hands and turns his back to them as he heads for his computer and then turns to face them with a perplexed expression. "I have tried to figure out what I did wrong….something happened with the settings and it sent us…here. I had gone over that for a few days working everything out. This shouldn't have happened."

"Are there two of you?" Spike dares to inquire.

"No but there are two Donald's. You didn't let him follow you did you?" Simon asks in haste.

"No. What's the deal with him?" Ed inquires firmly.

"Donald and I used to be business partners. One night after a big business merger we were celebrating and I had um…too much to drink and…and I killed his son. But it was an accident and I have blamed myself for it ever since. I went crazy trying to convince him I was innocent and it was an accident. I swear I didn't mean it."

"How'd it happen?" Spike asks softly, trying to lower the rising tension in the room.

"I was at the top of a set of…it doesn't matter. We're stuck here…all of us…for good."

"That isn't acceptable," Ed insists anxiously. "Now I don't care how you do it, but you are going to find us a way home and you are going to do that tonight."

"Officer…"

"Lane," Ed sighs.

"Officer Lane…"

"Can I help with anything?" Spike interjects, with an almost eagerness in his tone, making Ed just shake his head and step back; Ed for the intervention before he literally took Simon into his hands and throttled him.

"I have checked the equipment and the readings and…"

"And where is it? Never hurts to have a second set of eyes you know," Spike suggests. "I might see something you missed."

"We went to your house…well to another address and Donald was there, he musta come through too."

"He's always with me," Simon starts with a heavy sigh. "I tried to tell him it was an accident but he doesn't care. He wants to kill me," Simon groans. "I didn't mean to kill his son."

"Okay I get that and I'm sorry, but right now all I want you to concentrate on is fixing this mess," Ed tells him firmly.

"Okay fine…I guess I can…" Simon starts and then looks at Spike. "You wanna help me with the readouts? I mean even the slightest miscalculation could make the biggest difference."

"Anything non-geeky I can do?" Ed asks with some frustration.

"Stand guard?" Simon looks at Spike and both shrug.

"Right," Ed huffs as he leaves Spike and Simon to do their thing, shaking his head as the two of them quickly bond over some complex scientific equations. He looks at Spike and can't help but smile. In truth he's glad Spike now has Simon to occupy this thoughts as he knows how hard the knowledge is that he was blamed for Lew's death, or even did it willingly was eating away at him and no matter how hard he tried to convince Spike this wasn't a real world to them, he knows that Spike would take it personally no matter what. Ever since his meeting with Toth, he had suspected Spike felt that guilt and carried it with him. They needed to be home and fast!

Not able to just sit around and do well nothing, Ed slowly wanders around Simon's living room area, pausing as his eyes rest on something familiar but strange at the same time. He picks up the object and then wanders back to Spike and Simon.

"What's this?" Ed wonders as he shows them the small keychain.

"That's the SRU symbol."

"That caretaker asked why mine was odd."

"This is not the SRU logo," Ed utters with disdain as Simon snatches the distinct key ring from his fingers.

"It is in this world."

"Looks like a Nazi symbol," Spike offers with an almost inaudible whisper, before turning his attention back down to the readouts before him, his mind delighting in the math problems before his eyes.

Ed finally slumps down into a nearby chair as his feels his side starting to throb, his head pounding. He glances up at the clock and frowns, feeling very out of place to be out at this hour and not having his family calling him. But just as he ponders that thought, panic starts to strike him internally.

"Spike," Ed mentions in haste, pulling Spike's gaze away from the readout and back to his. "The phones…"

"What about them?"

"If I were to call you, you would answer, but what about the other you?"

"I guess…well we texted you the other you and then Wordy texted me and…."

"You both have the same numbers as your other counterparts," Simon pipes up. "It was one less detail to worry about."

"In this case that's not a good thing," Ed frowns.

"What else can you do?" Spike turns back and asks in haste, forcing Ed to just groan and slump back into his chair. They'd just have to make sure their other counterparts were kept subdued and unconscious until they were back. _This is too much, _Ed's mind laments as he listens to Spike and Simon talking math – a seemingly whole other language.

About an hour later, Spike turns back to see Ed slightly slumped over in what looks like a very uncomfortable position and frowns. As much as he doesn't want wake him; knowing that Ed had already been through so much; he also knows he has to, their very existence depends on it; they'd sleep later.

"Ed," Spike gently nudges Ed, pulling him from his tormented slumber.

"Wh…sorry Spike…yeah what did you find?" Ed asks, suddenly alert.

"We have been at it for an hour and Simon's right," Spike states with a glum expression. "But hope isn't lost just yet," Spike pauses as he looks over at Simon.

"If we can get to the warehouse and check the…"

"Wait you have that whole set up in this world also? And it's all just sitting there?" Ed wonders.

"It's in a condemned building that's not slated for demotion due to funding. I keep a close eye on it," Simon assures them.

"We need to check the actual instruments," Spike insists.

"And you can make this work?" Ed looks directly at Simon.

"Well I hafta be sure or else…"

"Or else what?" Ed presses as he stands up and looks at Simon.

"Or else you can be sent…somewhere else."

"And that would really suck," Spike pipes up garnering a small frown from Ed. "Well it would right?"

Ed looks at his watch and huffs before he turns away, Spike following him a few feet.

"Ed we have no other choice," Spike insists. "I swear to you I have looked over all his readouts and from what he showed me…everything should be fine."

"Maybe he hasn't shown you everything? Maybe he wants…"

"To be stuck here? No I don't…"

"They why haven't you gone back yet?"

Simon looks at them and then sighs. "I want to make peace with Donald."

"And he wants to kill you. At least try to make peace in a world where the law works in the proper way," Ed explains.

"I thought it did here."

"Now you see it doesn't. Help us get back."

"In your...our world I'm a killer."

"You said it was a mistake," Spike argues back. "Please help us…if you want to stay then you can but we want to go home."

Simon looks at the desperate expression on Ed's face before turning to the pleading one on Spike's and feels himself wanting to give in.

"Okay…maybe with your help I can meet him and just talk without him trying to kill me?" Simon requests.

"I'll see to it personally," Ed promises. "Just get us home."

"Ed what about our other half's?"

"How long will this take?"

"Depends on what we find."

Ed looks at Spike and sighs. "I know we are both tired but if there is a chance that we can end this tonight then let's do it."

"Okay."

"Spike, our boys will be coming to shortly, I can't have them making noise in case this takes longer than a few minutes and they are probably already awake. The storage locker isn't far from the warehouse."

"You said not to split up."

"They draw attention to themselves and this city could go on lockdown and trust me neither of us want that. There's enough tranquilizers in there to keep them out until tomorrow and we should be gone by then and then they can fend for themselves or…whatever."

"Simon do you have a car?"

"I do," Simon nods as Spike looks back at Ed. "A Ford Fairlane, the one I always wanted."

"Fine, as long as it runs. Just keep a sharp eye out, first sign of trouble, call and I will answer," Ed assures him. "But I give you my word it won't take longer than twenty minutes at most. Spike I give you my word."

"And if you're late, then I come and get you?" Spike asks with a small smile.

"You won't have to. Tonight we go home."

"Good."

The three of them take what they need from Simon's and then head into the hallway and then outside, both Ed and Spike watching for anything out of the ordinary.

"See you soon," Ed firmly pats Spike on the back. "I swear I'll be right there, just watch your back around him," he tells Spike in a low tone.

"Okay."

Spike watches Ed hurry for the SRU SUV before he follows after Simon to his small car, three doors closing almost simultaneously. They pull away and head in the same direction before Ed veers left and Spike veers right, each of them garnering a vengeful tail; one following Ed and the other following Spike.

The fight for their safe return home had just begun and time was fast running out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay so honestly I had another ending planned for this chappy but Alice insisted on having both our boys facing peril at once. So Wordy's following Ed and Donald's after Spike and Simon. Course you know things won't go smoothly as we get down to the wire. Would love your thoughts as to what you think might happen next so please review before you go. A couple more action packed chappies to come so stay tuned and thanks so much!


	6. Nearing the 11th Hour

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – Nearing the 11****th**** Hour**

* * *

><p><em>"Greg, yeah I've got a line on Edward. Him and Scarlatti just left some rundown apartment with another guy. I'm following Edward but Scarlatti and the other guy went in the opposite direction. Do I confront him?"<em>

_"Wait and see what happens. If there's a deal, wait it out and let him think he's made it and then we'll act. If it was nothing then its up to you but he hasta know who's boss here. And if we find something that he's doing and not including us, he's gone and you're promotion as team leader will be cemented."_

_"Excellent!"_

_"Let me know what happens."_

Wordy finishes with Greg and then turns to corner to resume following Ed at a safe distance, his eyes narrowing as they reach the storage area; Wordy stopping a few blocks back in the shadows.

Ed stops the SUV on the side of the storage building in the shadows and gets out, pausing as he reaches the back to look around or listen for anything out of the ordinary. His side starts to throb, the pain signals telling his brain to hurry. Grabbing the two needles of drugs, Ed dares to venture out toward the isolated storage row, his eyes darting around at anything that moved. He reaches the locker, only to find the lock broken and the door slightly ajar; quickly pulls it open, flips on the light, only to stare in shock at the contents.

_Empty_.

Both men who had been earlier bound, blindfolded and drugged were now missing. Panic was closing in.

"Oh damn it no," Ed utters in shock as he hears a noise and then whips around to see Wordy facing him with a gun. "What…"

"Oh damn it yes," Wordy retorts as he holds his ground. "Hands where I can see em," Wordy demands; Ed pausing for a few seconds until Wordy waves the gun, making Ed's hands slightly rise in mid-air.

"What the hell is going on wo…Kevin?"

"Hands up now…away from your gun. Now you tell me. You and Scarlatti doing a deal without me? You'd cut him in over me?"

"Look I…"

"Save your lies! Now I know you'd sell out to the highest bidder like any of us but…"

"That's not…"

"True? Oh what you have _standards_ now?" Wordy sneers, making Ed's heart sink a little. He looks at the hardened expression on his best friends face and frowns. But this isn't his best friend and this isn't his world; this is his life and he has to push past a familiar face, think fast and get out alive.

"Look it's not what you think."

"How about you tell me what it is before I end this."

"What?" Ed asks in shock. "You can't….listen this is all just…" Ed stammers as Wordy cocks his gun. "Okay buddy look I just came here to check…"

"On what? Your shipment?"

_LIE! _His brain yells! "Okay fine yes…and it's gone. Someone got here before me and I'm pissed. Is that what you want to hear!" Ed growls in return, his heart racing as fast as his brain as he tries to figure a way out. "Look I should have told you from the start but I wasn't even sure…"

"Who's it with?"

"Donald?" Ed replies with a frown.

"Donald who?"

"It doesn't matter. He double crossed me and that's it, I'm done. The joke was on me tonight and as you can see I'm going home empty handed. So put the damn gun away, have a laugh at my expense and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't quite believe you," Wordy retorts. "Who hit me earlier?"

"Why the hell did you restrain me like that?"

"Oh what that bothered you?" Wordy counters.

Ed looks at him in disbelief before he nods. "Yes it bothered me. I wasn't in the mood for games. Look would you just lower your gun already," Ed asks with a heavy sigh as Wordy's arm slightly drops.

"And what happens when I turn my back on you?"

"I swear to you right now that I'm going to lock this door, go home and see you in the morning," Ed replies with a small frown. "Come on Kevin, I swear to you this won't happen again."

"Straight home?"

"Straight home. I'm tired and exhausted and…"

"And where's Scarlatti?"

"How should I know?"

"I saw you two leaving that apartment together."

_What? _Ed's mind practically yells in a panic. _If he saw us…who else? Donald? Oh damn Spike! I gotta get to Spike! _But before Ed can answer and to make matters worse, his phone starts to buzz and now with the other Ed up and mobile, he has more reason than ever to panic; desperation was starting to creep up on him.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No because it's Sophie _again. _Now are we done here?" Ed asks impatiently.

"You still owe me," Wordy warns as he finally puts his gun away and Ed's frame slightly untenses.

"Maybe you owe me for the stunt you pulled earlier."

"Ah just keeping ya on your toes Edward," Wordy laughs as he slaps Ed on the back before his arm grips Ed's forearm and he yanks him closer, his face instantly morphing from a smile to an angry sneer. "But you make me fail Greg again and I swear today will look like a walk in the park. I know you are team leader and all but we both answer to the same man, next time you play along, you got me? Or else."

"Yeah…I do," Ed growls as he yanks his arm free. "But I can assure you, whatever he's a part of I'm not interested."

"This time," Wordy nods as they reach the entrance to the storage rows. "And things better be back to normal tomorrow."

"Trust me…I want that more than you know."

Ed watches Wordy head back to the car that was carefully hidden car and gets into the SUV and takes a deep breath, his heart racing at top speed. Could he trust Wordy to go home and not follow him to the warehouse where he hopes Spike and Simon were getting things set up for…well the trip back home?

"Damn it Wordy," Ed curses as his angry fist slams on the dash, his other hand reaching for his phone.

_1 missed call – M Scarlatti _

In his world, Spike was called Spike on his phone…not by his real name. But could he take the chance of calling the other Spike? What if the other Ed picked up his phone? "I hate this," Ed huffs as he watches Wordy's unmarked sedan pull away. He knows he's wasting time but can't afford to take any chances so waits a few more minutes before he starts up the SUV, lights off, and then heads toward Spike, praying that as soon as he shows up, a mere switch will be flipped and all will be back to normal.

But as soon as Ed arrives at the warehouse location, his panic surges once more. Another car was behind the one he saw Spike and Simon leave in and there were no lights on in the warehouse. Ed quickly gets out and pulls his gun, waiting until he takes his first few steps toward the darkened warehouse.

"Spike!" Ed calls out as quietly as possible, his mind starting to panic. _Was it Donald? Did he find them? _"Spike!" Ed tries again, his anger toward himself, for leaving Spike alone, surging. He spies the opened doorway a few meters away and slowly makes his way toward it, pausing before entering. But just as he does he hears a noise to his right and whips around to see a slightly bent over figure emerge from the darkness coming toward him in obvious distress.

"He's…not here."

"Spike!" Ed exclaims as he rushes to Spike just as Spike falters in his grasp. "Hold on buddy…hold on," Ed puts Spike's right arm around his neck and slowly walks him over to the waiting SUV and eases him down a few feet in front on the ground but in the path of the headlights to examine him.

"Wh…" Ed starts just as he notices the fresh blood on the left side of Spike's head. "Damn….who hit you? Just wait here."

"Ed…it's okay."

"No, this time you wait, it looks like a bad cut," Ed insists as he leaves Spike and heads for the back of the SUV to get the knapsack that had their things in it.

"Here just hold still," Ed tells Spike in softer tone as he pulls out something to clean the fresh wound with and gently presses it against Spike's throbbing temple, making him wince. "Sorry," Ed frowns. "What happened?"

"Well…" Spike resigns as he slumps back a little and recalls what happened.

_As soon as they neared the darkened warehouse, Spike looked around for anything out of the ordinary before telling Simon it was okay to get out of the car. With his gun ready and Simon carrying their electronic gear in a bag, they both got out of the car and headed toward the locked gate. Spike cut the lock and then they slowly started to make their way toward the warehouse before them. _

"I looked around…nothing was out of the ordinary," Spike insists with a deep breath, his head really starting to throb.

"Just take it easy. Where is Simon?"

_"Okay do you have a key?" Spike asked as he and Simon approached the small man door. _

_"I do," Simon whispered back as he pulled out the key and with the help of Spike's small flashlight was able to get the door open and both of them step inside, the lights still off. "Okay so lets…" he stopped as both of them hear a car come to a halt outside. _

_"Someone's here," Simon panicked._

"And before I could stop him, he had dropped the bag at my feet and headed for the door. It was Donald Atkins."

"Damn he was following us," Ed groans as he rests back on his heels and fumbles with a band-aid.

"I don't need that," Spike insists, "just stop the bleeding. I remember pulling my gun…"

_"Simon come back!" Spike called as Simon darted to the left of the open door just as Donald raised a gun and tried to fire off a shot. Spike watched as Donald started to chase after Simon, forcing him to pursue also. _

_"Donald Atkins stop right there!" Spike shouted only to have to quickly duck as Donald turned and fired off a shot in the dark. The temporary distraction allowed Simon to gain ground and then finally escape when Spike tackled Donald from behind. They wrestled around for a bit until Donald grabbed a stone and struck Spike in the temple, sending him back to the ground and Donald in pursuit of Simon._

"That's when I called you…well I guess the other you."

"Did I…damn it _he _answer?"

"Yeah and told me to go to hell and hung up."

"That was it?" Ed queries.

_'Was that you that had me hit this morning Scarlatti? Either way you'll get truck and desk duty for a week!'_

"A small demotion but at least it won't affect…well me right?"

"Right."

"Right but we lost Simon. I mean we have his things but since he's on the run how can we track him?" Spike asks with a small hint of despair.

"I don't know," Ed sighs as he helps Spike stand up, holding his arm to steady him for a few seconds longer. "Hey you okay?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I ran into Wordy – again."

"Oh…and?"

"Well just say his _Edward _is gonna have some other explaining to do tomorrow to Greg. Hopefully we won't be here to worry about it. Which way did they go?"

"That way but…"

"We can't give up Spike, lock that door, bring the stuff with us and let's go. We hafta find him no matter what."

The two of them hurry for the warehouse door, Spike gathering the forgotten things while Ed stands guard before locking the door and hurrying back to the waiting SUV. Ed glances over at Spike as he closes his eyes for a few seconds and frowns at his friend. But they were now in the pursuit for their very lives, for if they failed to save Simon and Donald did kill him they'd be stuck.

"Think Donald wants to kill Simon here? He'd be stuck then also."

"Maybe he doesn't care," Ed shrugs as he carefully directs the SUV over the bumpy terrain, heading for the back of darkened warehouse.

"Do you think the other Spike will be okay?"

Ed looks over at Spike and can't help but offer a small smile, that was his Spike; always caring about those that would face any kind of unjust treatment.

"I don't know," Ed replies in truth. "But there is nothing we can do to change this world Spike…whatever world this is and I know you don't want to be here long enough to try."

"Nope…don't want to," Spike agrees, still looking absently out the window. They head onto a street directly behind the warehouse and stop and look at the rather desolate area before them. "They could be anywhere."

"Well if Simon is smart he's in hiding right now but…"

"But what?" Spike dares to ask.

"But it took us a quite a bit of convincing to get him to help us. He might just decide to screw us and wait out Donald," Ed ponders in anxiety. "However, with there now being well…two of us, damn I hate this," Ed curses as he looks out his window with a narrowed gaze. "Where could he be?"

"They didn't get that big a head start," Spike insists as he continues to scan the opposite side. "But Donald knows we're helping him so he'll want to get to Simon before us."

"Okay think back…did you see anything that might have indicated that Simon might have another home? Place to go…anywhere he feels might be safe?"

"We could go back to his apartment and check?" Spike suggests as he watches Ed stifle a yawn. "How's your side?"

"Same as your head," he smirks in reply. "Okay let's go."

"But if we leave and he comes back…"

"Spike, we're not splitting up again," Ed insists. "Not this time."

"And if we miss him?"

"Then we miss him," Ed resigns. "I don't know what else to do, but we are running out of nighttime hours and options and very soon we're gonna have to ditch these clothes and this truck and then…yeah lets just go back and see if we can find him."

They head back to Simon's place, both in contemplative silence, it now being into the early morning hours; both were tired, hurting, hungry and running out of adrenaline.

Ed stops the SUV in the back of Simon's apartment and then looks around before he nods to Spike to get out, taking the very valuable knapsack with them and heading for the back door. They climb the quiet stairs, their guns ready for action and eyes inspecting every thing that dared to cross their line of vision.

"Ed…"

"Damn I'm really starting to hate open doors," Ed grumbles as he nudges the door with his left hand, his right with his gun trained and ready. But as soon as he pushes the door open, both of them stare at the contents in shock.

"What the hell?" Spike mutters in quiet shock as they stare at the ransacked mess before them.

"Donald was here first. Obviously looking for the same thing as us – the next clue to Simon's disappearance and where to find him and get home."

"Yeah but did he find anything….or…"

"Or what Spike?"

"Or is he somewhere waiting for us to find him?"

"Or did he just go back to the warehouse to lie in wait for us to return with Simon?" Ed adds. "Either way we can be sure that Donald is probably there waiting for us back at the warehouse. We just gotta make sure we keep Simon alive long enough for him to push the damn button. Okay fan out and see what we can find…if anything in this mess."

"Copy that," Spike offers in an almost whisper, bringing a small smile to Ed's lips as both put their guns away and start to search for something…anything to tell them where their elusive would-be savior might be hiding. But as Simon was also a temporary resident in this nightmarish world, his apartment was mostly bear.

"It's all surface stuff," Ed groans as he opens yet another empty cupboard, Spike concentrating around the desk where the computer was. "And the bedroom's empty also," he informs Spike as he walks back into the main living room area.

"Not much here either," Spike sighs as he bends down to examine something shiny.

"What?"

"Maybe…nothing," Spike ponders as he looks at the object. "Just…I've seen this kind of wire before."

"Here?"

"I know where he is," Spike stands up and shows Ed the object of his attention. "I snagged my side on something just like this back at that old house, but if Donald is watching…"

"We can't take the SUV," Ed as he looks at Spike with a frown. "We're not in Kansas anymore right?" Ed mentions as he grabs the baseball cap on the table and hands it to Spike.

"The bus?" Spike muses.

"I have an idea."

"The four most terrifying words in the English language," Spike utters in sarcasm, making Ed look back his face to instantly display a frown. "Well they are…how do you think we ended up here?" Spike shrugs and Ed merely mutters under his breath as they head back into the hallway.

"Once we are on the main floor, you go into the parking lot, hotwire a car and I'm gonna pull the fire alarm. Just have it ready when I get out and maybe the commotion will keep Donald from noticing were gone."

"Worth a shot," Spike replies as he hands the bag to Ed and pauses. "This…won't go on my record will it?"

"Move it," Ed smirks as he takes the bag and heads for the small pull alarm. He watches Spike disappear through the exit doors and looks at his watch and frowns. Running on nearly empty and feeling his agitation starting to grow, Ed knows that they have one shot and that could be it. But to be trapped here? What else could they do? Move out west and start over? A fate nearly worse than death.

Ed hears a car pull up to the back of the door and rev a bit; so upon taking a deep breath and nearly cursing himself for the prank call, pulls the bell and dashes for the backdoor. He spies the small car waiting, gets into the back and ducks down as best as his solid frame would allow.

"Where to Sir?" Spike mocks as he slowly pulls away, keeping his arms low so as to hide the symbols on his shirts and going in the opposite direction of the apartment that was now bleeding its tenants on to the streets; Donald still sitting in the front waiting before he slowly heads for the back, spies the parked police SUV and grimaces. So as predicted, he pulls away from the building and heads back to the warehouse – to lie in wait.

"How's your side?" Spike asks in concern as he hears Ed utter a small grunt.

"Sore and in need of a new band-aide," he huffs as his hand comes away from the band-aide with a fresh stain of blood. "But if we find Simon, it'll wait."

"It is kind of a neat idea you know…."

"Spike…"

"Ed you still can't believe this isn't real. We are here…in this world."

"I don't know what to believe, but if you are thinking of signing this guy up for the Nobel peace prize forget it."

"We could go back and redo a lot of historical mistakes."

"Can you please concentrate on the road," Ed groans as his body slumps down on its side on the cramped back seats.

"You have any mistakes you wanna redo?" Spike asks softly.

"You didn't kill Lew."

"I know…" Spike acknowledges with a small lump of emotion forming in his throat. "Just something to think about right?"

"Lets just think about finding Simon and getting home," Ed replies as he stares up at the dark ceiling of the car. He hears Spike offer a small sigh in the front seat and feels his sorrow for his friend grow, knowing that this was eating away at Spike especially in light of what today – the anniversary of Lew's death.

Ed feels the car starting to slow and slowly raises himself to his elbow's, a sharp pain in his side yelling at him to lay back down; an order of course that he refused ourightly. "Spike?"

"Yeah we'er here," Spike mentions as he brings the car to a stop about a block away.

"At the house…"

"Well close."

"Close but…"

"Oh damn stay down!" Spike exclaims with some excitement and Ed instantly drops back down to his back.

"What is going on? Can you see Simon? Is Donald there?"

"Ed you're not going to believe this," Spike starts with more than panic in his voice.

"Is Simon there?"

"Yes but…"

"But what is it?" Ed asks as he slowly rises upward to try to peer over the front seat bench.

"Simon Saze was just arrested by the SRU."

"What?"

"Team Three just took him away," he sighs as Ed sits upright and both him and Spike watch the dark SUV's taillights disappear around the corner.

"Spike, follow them."

Ed leans back down on the seat, his mind racing at the thought of them actually having to confront and have a heated showdown with Team Three or any lingering members of Team One while they follow through with their rescue of the only man capable of restoring their future back to normal.

"Okay confirmed…they're taking him inside. Ed…you know what this means?"

"Yeah it means we have to go to SRU headquarters to get him out," Ed laments as he slumps back on the seat just as Spike turns around to face him with a wondering expression. "How the hell can we do that and not get caught?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** back to SRU home base? How will they get Simon out? Keep themselves out of sight? And make it home while avoiding capture from Team One and a death sentence from Donald Atkins? Or will they succeeed? muwahaha! Two chappies to go so hope you are still liking this and please review before you go, you know they make us write faster! Thanks so much in advance.


	7. Out of Time!

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – Out of Time!**

* * *

><p>"When do we go?" Spike asks, looking at Ed with a perplexed expression.<p>

"Spike we need…" Ed huffs as he rubs his weary face. "We need a fool proof plan. We get caught in there and literally it could be game over – for good."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Donald being at SRU," Spike mentions softly as he takes the cap off his head and starts to fiddle with it.

"Okay we can assume…ah damn we can't assume anything. This world doesn't work like ours."

"You think they'll take him to main booking first?"

"I don't even know why we was arrested. I'm guessing that Wordy saw you leaving with him and had him followed and then yeah…damn I don't know. The problem is our main booking is the front reception area and it's very open and there is no place to just sneak in or out and…"

"Actually there is," Spike looks at Ed with a small triumphant smile.

"Where?"

"Ventilation hatch on the southeast corner."

"The one with the big revolving fans?"

"I can shut them down and we can…it'll work," Spike insists as Ed's face displays a rather skeptical gaze.

"We need to see who's in there first. Can you do that?"

"Let's switch places."

Ed quickly and thankfully exits the cramped backseat, allowing Spike to hop into the back and open his trusty laptop and start to hack into the SRU security camera's to see how many of the SRU they would be dealing with.

"We need something…a very plausible and legal excuse to get him out of there."

"Prisoner transfer?"

"Spike we need documents and we don't have access to a printer. We can't just waltz in there without something official."

"Think Wordy tipped them off?"

"I do," Ed nods in agreement. "But let's not worry about that now. He's probably done this and gone home, expecting us to come in in the morning and then deal with it then having a laugh at our expense. We're not about to give him what he wants. What do you have?"

"Okay I can see into…only the main area – sorry," Spike sighs as he looks up at Ed with a frown. "Should we wait?"

"Now we don't have time to wait but we can't go in blind either."

"Alright…finding another way in," Spike mumbles as he looks back down at his laptop screen, Ed's eyes scanning the area around the entrance to SRU headquarters. He watches a few of the extra night staff leaving, but so far none of Team Three had taken their leave yet. He could only imagine what Simon was facing. Hopefully if Simon was smart, he'd just clam up and say nothing.

"Anything?" Ed asks almost impatiently.

"I think so. Okay we can enter the through the basement door. There's a printer just outside the small community room where I can print out some documents that will add some backing to us wanting to take Simon."

"And where from there do we go and how many of the team will we run into?"

"I honestly don't know," Spike replies as he finishes manipulating a file ad then looking at something else. "Ed I found…"

"Spike we don't have time – literally."

"No this is about Simon. He's been booked on…drug possession."

"A phony charge just to get the arrest and make it somewhat legal," Ed grimaces. "Anything else?"

"Yes trouble."

"Spike?"

"The file says that this is supposed to be kept confidential and away from the eyes of…Ed Lane."

"Figures," Ed gently curses under his breath. "Okay Spike you're on your own, at least going up to see Simon. I go in there and alarm bells will go off for sure."

"And how do I get him out?"

"I'll create a diversion."

"For all of them?"

"Trust me," Ed replies with a frown as he nods at Spike. "Spike we are running out of time. A few hours and Team One will be in and then the other us will start to toss back questions and Simon's gonna take the brunt. If that happens, we'll never get him out. We have do this now."

"Okay, let's do this," Spike answers with some uncertainty the two of them offering each other a small closed fisted hand pump before they get out of the car, still dressed in their somewhat crumpled SRU uniforms, heading for the backdoor at top speed, pausing before entering and then quietly heading for the small community room.

"Okay empty," Spike whispers as he and Ed round the corner to where the printer was, stopping as they hear footsteps and two SRU team members head their way.

"Act natural," Ed whispers as he offers the other two males a tight lipped curt smile and nod before his eyes divert forward, Spike following suit. They reach the printer just as Spike presses 'print' on his phone that he had emailed the documents too. Spike pulls the papers and then looks at Ed and quickly swallows.

"You can do this….just walk up there, tell the desk clerk you need to take Simon downtown and he'll bring you Simon and you head to the basement and I'll be there by one of the SUV's."

"And if I'm stopped?"

"Innovate," Ed retorts as he gives Spike a small pat on the back. "I know you can do this, you want to go home as much as me right?"

"Right."

Ed watches Spike take his leave and then heads for the back door once more, pulling his phone and telling his brain he has to come up with one hell of a diversion to get team three out of the building.

Spike's heart starts to race faster as he as he nears the top of the stairs, spying Ryan at the desk and feeling his stomach tighten as he nears the desk and his mind telling him that this was going to work and soon they'd be home; that this was just a nightmare that would soon be over.

"Hey Spike what's up?" The third watch desk operator asks with a small yawn. "Why you here so late?"

"Pissed off the boss," Spike answers, playing up the sheepish tone he figures the wimpy Spike in this world would reply with.

"Again?" Ryan chuckles and Spike nods and closes his eyes, wondering when Ed's call was gonna come through. "So what do you need? What happened to your head?" He nods to the cut that Donald had inflicted earlier.

"Shower head," Spike smirks. "And the boss asked me to…"

"Hold on a sec," Ryan cuts off Spike as he answers the phone. "Okay okay slow down…now can you say that again?"

It didn't take long before Spike heard the all too familiar _"Team One Hot Call" _announced over the loud speaker, bringing team three running toward him at top speed, passing him on their way to the locker rooms to gear up and get out the doors.

"Want to join them?" Ryan asks in sarcasm.

"If it'll get me out of babysitting duty sure," Spike shrugs and Ryan just looks at him in annoyance.

"You know you can't right?"

"Uh yeah that rhetoric…okay so can I get him?"

"Who?"

Spike pulls out the paper and pretends to be reading before looking up just as the phone rings again.

"Hold on…"

"Simon Saze he's in…"

"Spike…"

"Ryan, the boss is waiting and if I'm late I won't say it was entirely my fault."

"Holding room 3," Ryan concedes with a sigh as he turns back to the next _phony _call placed by Ed.

Spike hurries toward the hallway and down, his heart picking up pace with each step he takes. He rounds the corner and sees a uniformed guard watching Simon's small cell and swallows. _So much for it being empty._

"Hey Scarlatti what's up?"

"I gotta take the um…prisoner," Spike slightly stumbles in his speech as he looks at the door with a frown. "Boss's order. What's he done anyways?"

"They didn't tell you geek boy?" He asks with a sneer as he gets up from his chair and nears Spike; Simon hearing the familiar voice and hurrying to the small window to look out.

"If I knew would I ask?" Spike replies with a _'duh' _tone and the guard stops short and looks at him with a less than amused expression. "Look I have papers and…" Spike purposely fumbles with the printouts, flashing the 'new' SRU logo, his forced clumsiness making the guard laugh and pull his keys.

"How is you are still on Team One Scarlatti?"

"Lucky I guess," Spike slightly groans as he stands back to watch. He moves into position and looks at Simon, wanting to make sure that his expression and silent pleading with his eyes conveyed to Simon that he was there to help but he had to play along. _What if he doesn't want to go?_

"Where am I going? Do I get a lawyer?"

"Yeah have fun with this one Scarlatti," the uniformed guard laughs as he slaps Spike on the back.

"Thanks," Spike says dryly as he takes Simon by the arm and pushes him toward the elevator. "You okay?"

"Actually happy to see you," Simon whispers in return.

"Hey Scarlatti, hold up a sec!" The guard calls as he hurries up to them with his phone in hand, Spike's fingers frantically pressing the down button.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXX

Ed nervously paces the small dimly lit area behind the lone empty SRU SUV. When he had made the call about the phony hostage taker on the other side of the city, he was carefully hidden behind a panel, waiting and then watching as Team Three hurried out of the elevator, toward two of the three SUV's and then all was quiet again.

"Hurry Spike," Ed repeats his own echo, words he had stated only seconds earlier. He hears a noise and then pokes his head out from around the truck, expecting to see Spike and Simon heading toward him instead he sees Holleran and ducks back into the shadows, praying that his ultimate superior hadn't seen him. He notices Holleran pause and then diverts his attention to the elevator that was now only one floor away.

_Gotta run interference so Spike and Simon will be okay._

Putting on his best, made up angry face, Ed steps from the shadows, preparing to get into the SUV and as expected stopping when his name is called.

"Constable Lane. Working late again?"

"Yes Sir," Ed turns around with a small scowl; the elevator doors opening just as Holleran nears Ed and he turns to see Spike and Simon exit the elevator. Spike immediately notices Ed talking to Holleran and pushes Simon behind a large bulkhead just as the Greg's superior turns around to see who has exited.

"Something you needed Sir?" Ed asks in haste, forcing Holleran to turn around to him again.

"Tough case or something personal?" Holleran presses, forcing Ed's agitation to surge.

"A bit of both."

"Are you thinking of putting in for overtime for this?" Holleran asks directly.

"Would I get it if I did?" Ed retorts.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Did you want something else Sir?" Ed asks with gruff annoyance.

Holleran looks at him but declines with a small shake of his head.

"No…not right now. Goodnight Constable."

"Goodnight," Ed nods as he heads for the back of the truck and opens it, pretending to be checking the gear, glancing quickly behind his back and then searching for Spike with his eyes and then watching as the two of them hurry toward him. However, just as the three of them get in, Holleran turns to see the three of them get into the dark SUV, neither Ed nor Spike noticing.

"You tell him?"

"I did," Spike looks over at Simon.

"They said I was being arrested for drug possession," Simon slightly hisses.

"We have to leave tonight."

"Night? It's almost morning," Spike groans as he looks at his watch.

"And Team One will be starting and Team Three back from their call and…"

"And they'll notice Simon missing and then all hell breaks loose right?" Spike interrupts with a worried tone.

"Not if Simon can get us back home before then," Ed states with urgency as they all get into the SUV and head for the exit to the parking lot.

"What did Holleran want?"

"The usual it seems but hopefully he'll just head home or wherever and not think about it," Ed mentions, a hint of uncertainty in his voice making Spike look at him in wonder. "We are running out of time – I know that."

"Where's Donald?" Simon inquires as he rubs his wrists from where the handcuffs had bitten into his skin.

"We don't know," Spike answers in truth as he glances over at Ed.

"What?"

"He might be at the warehouse," Ed replies with a small sigh, instantly garnering a worried look from Simon. "But we don't know so let's not panic just yet. As soon as we get there you and…you know what to look at right?"

"It's only one area…" Simon insists. "I hope," he whispers, forcing Spike and Ed to exchange somewhat horrified expressions. "I don't want to be here any longer either."

"What changed your mind?"

"You did."

"Me?" Ed asks in surprise.

"Well the other…you," Simon slightly gulps. "I heard things and…never mind."

Ed feels his jaw tighten but knows it's moot now, this isn't his world and the other him wasn't something he wanted to debate with well anyone much less someone he wasn't even sure could fix this whole mess. He was tired, hurting, and wanting to get back to a world that made sense; the rest he is hoping will soon become a distant memory.

They near the warehouse, Ed immediately bringing the SUV to a slow, both he and Spike looking around for anything that might alert them as to where Donald Atkins could be hiding waiting to pounce.

"Looks clear from here," Ed utters softly as he turns off the lights as he moves the SUV a little further toward the large gate that was still hanging askew. Ed stops the SUV and both he and Spike look around before turning around to face Simon. "Time is of the essen…" Ed starts only to be interrupted by Spike's computer beeping. "What?"

"I had set this up to…" Spike starts into his long rambly explanation before he looks at Ed's frown and stops. "I intercepted a message from Holleran to Greg."

"And?"

"And he's looking for you."

"Damn it."

"Asking if you and me were scheduled to do something with another man."

"Greg said no and would check with…well you," Spike reads the email sent back from Greg to Holleran.

"And if he calls home and I'm there but the SUV is missing…or if I'm not there…either way we're gonna have company and fast. They'll trace the SUV here and find us here," Ed states in haste. "We gotta move now."

"Copy that," Spike whispers almost in disbelief, knowing that it wasn't only the team they had to worry about, they had Donald Atkins out there somewhere also waiting to ambush them. Spike hand Simon his original knapsack with the readouts as the three of them slowly get out of the SUV and follow behind Ed who was lighting the way with a small flashlight, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves.

They near the door and Ed looks at the handle and then the slightly open door and knows they are not alone. "He's here…somewhere," Ed whispers as he pulls his gun and then looks at Spike who does the same. He glances up at Spike's head and notices a bit of blood creeping outside the edges of the Band-Aid and frowns; time really was running out.

Ed leads the way in first, telling them not to turn on the lights; Spike pulling his small flashlight and then motioning to Simon to follow him, Ed locking the door and then fanning out a bit to try to get the jump on Donald, before Donald surprised them first.

Spike and Simon hurry for the large dormant machine, Ed's mind replaying déjà vu flashes to when they first entered the warehouse in search of Simon Saze only this time he didn't have to announce himself.

Ed hears Spike rustling around to his left and then stops, his ears picking up a faint noise a few meters to his right. Ed squints into the dimly lit surroundings before him, his mind begging both Spike and Simon to go as fast as they can. He rounds a large cement beam only to be lunged at from his right, blind-siding him and sending both him and his attacker hurling to the ground.

"Spi…" is all Ed manages before he's engaged in a tussle with Donald Atkins, or so he believes. "Donald…give up now…and we can all go home."

"I am…home," his attacker grunts back as they trade blow for blow. Both Ed and Donald's attention is temporarily diverted by a large boom as the area round them comes to life; the machine was one.

"Ed…we got it!" Spike's voice sounds over his head set.

"Be…Donald it's…over," Ed groans as he manages to land his right elbow hard into Donald's ribs, pushing him back a bit further and allowing Ed to get to his knees. However just as he does, he sustains another hit to his side, causing him to yelp in pain, bringing his partner to his side in haste.

Spike joins the fight, pouncing on Donald and allowing Ed to roll free. But Donald wasn't about to give up so easily either and sends is head backward, clipping Spike in his already throbbing temple and forcing a new blood trail to surge forth from his head wound.

Spike's head snaps back, his lips crying out as his left hand immediately goes for this head wound. Ed lunges at Donald who was about to try to get Spike's gun, forcing Spike to fall backward and his gun to clatter to the floor.

"Ed…we hafta go…"

"THE SRU IS HERE!" Simon calls out excitedly, causing both Ed and Spike to look up and then exchange horrified glances.

"This is the Police Strateg…." Greg's voice starts, making Ed's adrenaline surge. He kicks at Donald sending him backward into the large cement beam and then pivots on his left heel, literally grabbing a handful of spikes black uniform shirt and pulling him toward Simon's frantic calls.

"Hurry!" Simon shouts as Ed and Spike head toward the two large metal drums that were hissing and vibrating around their nervous creator.

"My gun," Spike mentions with a slight gasp, his head spinning and small circles forming before his eyes. "Ed…"

"Yeah I hear them…they're coming through the main door!" Ed tries to make his voice heard over the loud sirens that had just gone off.

"You ready?"

"Push the damn button now!" Ed shouts.

Ed watches Simon's fingers hover and then feels his own stomach tighten when Simon looks up with a panicked expression. "What?"

"Something's wrong…the pressure is surging. I can't…"

"Can't what?" Ed asks in haste as Spike slightly falters beside him. "Spike?"

"I'm okay…head is throbbing," his voice starts to crack.

"Simon…what's going on?"

"I don't know…we looked at the specs and everything should be right. But something's wrong."

"Fix it!" Ed's voice bellows in a panic as he hears Greg's voice calling out to them again.

"I…I can't. I don't know what's…"

"Hold it right there!" Donald yells at them, waving Spike's gun at them and forcing Ed to spin on his heel with his own gun raised and trained on Donald Atkins; the two of them locked in a heated showdown.

"I need something…something that…" Simon's eyes widen drawing Spike's gaze to him; Ed and Donald both pausing for a few seconds as the four of them hear the heavy banging of a handheld battering ram hitting against the metal door.

"Ed…"

"Spike we're out of time!" Ed looks over at Simon. "Whatever you have to do, do it now!" Ed shouts just as watches Wordy and Sam bust through the door.

"SRU! DROP YOUR GUNS!"

"Shoots those damn imposters!" The angry Ed yells as he locks eyes with a man that is his mirror image.

Ed turns to Simon just as Spike's frame sags into Ed's grasp, forcing his left arm to quickly support his friend, his right arm still upright, supporting the gun he has trained on Donald Atkins, the SRU charging in on his right.

"Five!" Simon calls out as he looks over at Donald and frowns.

"Spike…hold on!"

"Four!"

"Drop your weapons! Edward that's an order!"

"Three!"

"Ed…my head's really hurting," Spike whispers.

"Two!"

"Time to die!" Donald shouts as he prepares to fire the same time as Sam.

"One!" Simon ends his call and then looks over at Ed, swallowing hard.

"Now!" Ed commands; Simon pressing down on the large red button the same time Donald fires at them.

***bang***

Ed ducks, Spike's weight pressing down on his wounded side and forcing him to falter at the exact moment Donald had fired, missing him and sending the bullet sailing past both of them. Simon had crouched down beside the electrical console just as the Sam and other Ed had prepared to fire.

But at the exact same moment Simon had pushed a button and the area around them instantly brightened, forcing everyone in the enclosed space to halt in their tracks and instantly shield their eyes. A second siren is heard at the same time the roof sounds like it was about to give way overhead.

"Ed..." Spike tries weakly.

"Spike!" Is all Ed manages, his voice muffled by the sounds of the sirens wailing around them all, the roof overhead ripping open and a strong blast of cold air slamming into him before darkness wraps its thick arms around his frame and...

then…

silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay *breathe* So what happened? I would love your thoughts on what will happen when they wake up. Will they really be home? Will they remember? okay one chappy to go – the conclusion to all this. Please review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS: **Hope you all like chapter one of my new Ed/Wordy fic called An Eye for an Eye (Synopsis: When Roy is killed on an undercover op, Ed uses his leave to volunteer without telling Wordy or Team One to go undercover to find his brothers killer. But a devious traitor puts Ed in danger and gives team one a very dangerous hot call.) Thanks again everyone!


	8. Back to Reality

**Title: Out of Time  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – Back to Reality**

**A/N: A very special THANK YOU for indulging me this little 'out of the box' adventure. I was very nervous when I first posted this idea but am so happy most of you stuck with this to the end and I hope you like how everything is resolved.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh…" Ed lips groan as he struggles to slowly open his bleary eyes, his head pounding and heart racing so fast his chest was hurting from the vibration. Thankfully the pounding from his heartbeat into his ear drums was starting to subside so that a voice beside him, a very familiar voice, was finally coming into focus.<p>

As he nears full reality, Ed's mind starts to show images of Simon's panicked expression; Spike's tormented glance of pain before he collapsed; Donald about to fire, Greg's angry voice and Sam's finger pulling back on the trigger all before the room around them exploded and darkness fell. _You lose, _his mind mocks, his body starting to rebel. Ed's arms start to flail and are instantly held, firmly but not too firmly by two others, a familiar voice fighting to bring him back to reality.

"Ed…"

"Have to be…back…can't let him...win..." Ed's eyes try to focus, rapidly blinking away frantic salty droplets.

"Ed…"

"Can't be taken…"

"Ed…hey buddy, welcome back. Whoa hold on there…you're okay," the comforting voice of his partner and best friend Wordy is heard, making Ed's eyes slightly squint and finally focus on his face.

"Wo…Kevin?"

"Kevin? Who's Kevin?" Wordy chuckles. "Man you better just lie still, guess you hit your head harder than we thought."

"What's going on here? Wordy…"

"Hey, just calm down okay," Wordy states as he lets go of Ed's arms and gently places them back at his sides.

"Hit my head…what? What are you talking about…I was…" Ed groans as he looks around his current surroundings, expecting to see his own hardened expression looking back and laughing at him; the trip home being a complete failure and him now being prisoner inside hell – literally. Instead he sees Greg looking at him in kinda way a few feet away.

"You were out of it for a few good hours. Welcome back," Greg offers warmly.

"Wecl…where am I?"

"The hospital," Wordy replies with a small frown, in a tone that was suggesting there was nowhere else Ed would even be right now after the rescue.

"Okay what that hel…" Ed tries in a frustrated tone as he tries to sit up but is gently but firmly pushed back down.

"Just take it easy Ed," Wordy's voice states in haste. "Seriously we pulled you out from under a ton of debris, you gotta take it easy."

"Debris?" Ed looks around the hospital room and then over at the closed curtain and frowns. "What happened?"

Wordy looks over at Greg as he nears the foot of Ed's bed. "You and I were talking…the storm was pretty bad at the time and…"

"At the time, how long have I been out?"

"About eight hours now. You took a real hit to the head and it had you out until…well now," Greg explains. "Don't worry Sophie and Clark are outside waiting. You're gonna be fine and can probably leave tomorrow. Just wanna keep you over night to make sure everything's okay."

"Tomo...Boss...how did you find u…wait where's Spike? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He also took a hit to the head and cut his side from a fall but he's being nursed back to health by his overprotective mother. When we lost contact with you two we headed over and arrived just as the building collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

"Wordy you tell him the rest, I'll get the doctor and update Sophie."

"The machine…it did this right?" Ed asks in haste.

"It did. I mean what kind of wing nut would fire up two wind turbines in a windstorm," Wordy states and then lowers his voice. "Guess I shouldn't say that so loud," he ends in a soft whisper.

"Wind turbines? What are you talking about? They were...Wordy I went…somwhere," Ed starts, Wordy's expression changing from concern to wonder.

"Yeah it blew and you about fifty feet, that's where you went. I found you by calling your cell."

Ed slumps back in his bed and gently lifts his hand to feel the large bandage on his head just above his eye and then closes his eyes for a few seconds, trying to get the muddled thoughts in his brain to actually focus.

"Ed what is it? You're okay…you reinjured your side but…"

"_Reinjured_?" Ed opens his eyes and glances over at Wordy.

"Okay I know thess past few weeks being involved in that special case and all did a number on you but you musta hit your head really hard."

"Special case? I…" Ed stops as his memories instantly flood back; the past week's events now replaying in his mind clear as if they had just happened. "Oh damn, the case of the two crooked RCMP officers…"

"Right the ones named Kevin and Greg, remember," Wordy urges. "Remember during interrogation you mistakenly called one Wordy and he yelled back and said call me Kevin. The two neo-natzi freaks that killed two other undercover cops they were partnered with."

"I confronted the one named Kevin right? I went to see him alone, well alone, Spike was in the truck."

"Yeah and it was the day after her threatened you. And you my friend…"

"Walked right into his trap," Ed groans as the scene comes back into his mind; the tormented nightmare of himself being detained by Wordy replaced with the real crooked cop named Kevin Graham that he went to warn.

"And if not for Spike on the headset in the truck and his quick rescue, you would have been swimming in the canal in a cement swimsuit," Wordy replies.

"It was so real."

"What was? Course it was real. Ed he did try to kidnap you."

"No it was you," Ed insists as he gives his head a shake. "I'm…no Wordy you might think I'm nuts but when Simon pressed that button Spike and I went…somewhere."

"Went somewhere? Besides flying into the bulkhead and being covered by roofing debris, you didn't go anywhere. You two were buried under rubble," Wordy corrects. "For like an hour. Trust me it was hell trying to get you two out."

"No somewhere else. I was there. The SRU was crooked and…" Ed stops and looks at Wordy. "What? Do I sound nuts?"

"No. You sound as you have for the past few days…having the most vivid nightmares and rightfully so. You and Spike testify on Monday."

"We…do," Ed replies matter of factly. "I…yeah never mind."

"What is it?"

"Okay the case. Spike and I were doing a routine patrol when we came upon two guys taking out two other guys after they had accepted the payoff. We found out later the two killed were RCMP undercover and killed by two other RCMP who were dirty and who were also blackmailing among others the landlord, his son and a few other tenants who are also going to testify against crooked cops."

"Right and after Spike rescued you, the landlord hid you and Spike until we arrived and took over. He helped you because you reminded him of his son and because you saved him from those two thugs who were robbing him the day before."

"And he said he never usually trusts cops because these two, the ones in his neighborhood are crooked."

"Ah all coming back to you now," Wordy smiles.

"And the words that you…no Kevin spoke to me in the shipyard when I went to check on the cont…"

"Huh? You never went to the shipyard to check on anything. You did hear tapes of Kevin confronting his old partner and warning him because you used the tapes to ID Kevin Graham. Seriously you forgot all that?"

"It's coming back to me now," Ed huffs as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Good because you look like this is all brand new for you, and you hafta testify Monday. Ed you've been consumed with this case for the past few weeks, driving all of us crazy."

"And I even pulled an all-nighter in there."

"Something you said Sophie never let you hear the end of and made you say you'd never do again I might add," Wordy replies lightly. "Even threatened divorce."

"I remember."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Wordy presses. "You having second thoughts now? Ed you know it'll be a closed hearing and only you and the judge and…"

"No. I'll be there on Monday to send those guys away for life. It was…this nightmare…it was so real. I was there…but it was events I had already lived just with…you were my nemesis this time and…" Ed groans as he closes his eyes and leans back on the pillow.

"Me?" Wordy asks in shock. "Really?"

"I'm glad it was a nightmare. Is Spike really okay? I hafta go…" Ed tries to push himself upright once more, but a sharp pain in his side forces him back down.

"As I said earlier, you reinjured that knife wound by getting stuck with a piece of rebar. Just rest okay. Spike's fine."

Ed looks out the window and then back at Wordy who shrugs.

"What? I know that look."

"That machine…it...it did something. Wordy, I"m not losing it. When that button was pressed we went somewhere…in tim…ah damn I hate this. Okay fine I can prove it. Yes now I remember the events from the case and the recordings from the tapes, but the one thing that wasn't there was Simon. Simon Saze wasn't part of the case. He can prove that this is all true."

"You mean Simon that you and Spike went to check out?"

"Yes him. You find him…find him and he can tell you that we all went back to…what? Wordy I'm not.."

"First off find who."

"Simon," Ed replies in exasperation.

"Why would I go find him?" Wordy asks in surprise as he nods to the closed curtain to their right. "You've been sharing the room with the psyche patient over there for eight hours."

"Psych…patient?" Ed asks as his mind starts to race once more.

"Yeah Simon Saze is a long term psych patient and was out on a day pass and somehow ended up at the warehouse without his day guard knowing until the collapse and he was found. Apparently he had told police it was home but when I asked the guard today they said that a file they have on him mentioned the old warehouse was where he used to work about ten years ago, before things in his life took a turn for the worst. I verified this with a friend in violent crimes and he confirmed it."

"So who's Donald Atkins?"

"No idea. But his doctor's name is Donald Adamson. Maybe he mixed the two of them up?"

"Guess that's why on his file the person they called Donald Atkins had no clue who Simon Saze was when the police questioned him. So that part was true? Why'd he end up in the psych ward?"

"Apparently Simon killed his son and then couldn't handle it and was found criminally insane and has spent the last ten years in a psychiatric hospital...I guess you were out the whole time he was telling us his sordid story. It was pretty detailed and boy does he have a vivid imagination and some terrible memories and guilt to live with."

"Even though I was out, I musta heard all that and mixed it with the case and it started with us meeting him. I was out but…but it was…he said he killed someone else's son, a Donald Atkins. I felt sorry for him."

"You've been hanging around Spike too long," Wordy smiles. "But yeah Simon was on day pass and then I guess in his past he was a scientist who dabbled in…heck his title was too long for his doctor to even pronounce and he went back to where he was most comfortable but had to do with wind measurements and stuff like that. So now he suffers from major Schizophrenia, paranoid delusions, bi-polar, memory lapse and a whole host of other stuff…and he makes up these stories all in an attempt to mask out the guilt of killing his son one night in a drunken rage. His doctor said he could never let go of that."

"Killed his own son. And he'd want to do anything to go back and redo that mistake, finding a way to go back so he didn't have to live with that guilt. Go back and fix it."

"Yeah he said that…he'd do anything to go back and fix it. Even said his favorite movie was back to the future," Wordy chuckles. "Time travel, which of course let's face it no human can ever do but I get his reasoning," Wordy adds in. "So I guess he goes to the warehouse and…well this time he told his doctor he had built a time machine."

"Wordy there was a guy there that was shooting at us. I fought with him."

"Yeah some dealer who was using the warehouse as his base and was prepared to defend a shipment he had just gotten literally a few hours earlier but didn't have time to move. I guess Simon didn't know he was there but when you and Spike showed up in full SRU gear well he wasn't going to let that go and came at you. He got away with a few scrapes but was picked up and is now in a holding cell awaiting booking."

"Why is Simon in here anyways?"

"Bed and room shortage. Spike's not much better off. Trust me I'd take this guy's crazy stories over the two fighting idiots poor Spike has to contend with in the room with him."

"And how much longer so we have to stay here?"

"Overnight at least for you, probably both of you though," Wordy shrugs. "Sorry."

Ed leans back and closes his eyes, his mind trying to tell him it was all a nightmare, his boss and best friend were the same loyal, trustworthy people he had come to trust with his very life and the accident and sheer fatigue from the weeks prior had forced his mind to replay and mix up all the events, inserting familiar faces into unfamiliar roles; mixing fear with uncertainty. Added to the excitement was the person in the same room with him. Simon and his sad story about the death of his son and how he'd do anything to go back and fix the mistake, telling his doctor he was convinced he had found a way to move time and space, had built a machine and had go back and try to redo that error – which of course was humanly impossible.

"Ed?"

"Wordy I gotta tell ya it was the most realistic nightmare I ever had…but bizarre. I was there…stuck literally in hell, knowing something was wrong…I fought with myself and there were two Spike's and…"

"Ah you mean nerdy Spike…the pasted hair Spike from the case?"

"Yeah that one," Ed groans as he tries to shift onto his side in the small bed. But a wince and a groan force him back, looking over at Wordy with a small frown. "And this guy Simon…he was here the whole time?"

"The whole time," Wordy confirms. "Why?"

"No chance that he…yeah never mind."

"Ed, it's over now. You testify Monday, the bad guys go away for life and everything gets back to normal."

"Normal," Ed echoes as he hears a soft knock on the door and looks up to see his wife and son looking into the room in wonder.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

Ed watches Wordy leave and then holds open his arms, happy to be on the receiving end of some loving attention from his family. As expected his wife and son both expressed their concerns but it wasn't the cold treatment he had experienced in his hellish nightmare. As he listens to Sophie talk about the risks of the job and his responsibility as Clark's father his mind justifies his nightmarish projections, telling himself that he would be the one responsible for pushing his family away if he did put the job before them more than he did now. The nightmare was a very realistic wakeup call on what priorities in life to focus on and not to let the job get too personal; he could also thank Dr. Toth for part of those mental nightmares.

"I think they wanna keep me overnight," Ed tells Sophie with a small frown; it already nearing the dinner hour.

"Can I stay with dad?" Clark asks in haste, bringing a contented smile to Ed's face. "I can keep him company and like read to him."

"As much as your father would like that, you do have school tomorrow," Sophie reminds him.

"But, I'll be at home when you get home from school and then I'm all yours for the weekend."

"Can we shoot some hoops?"

"We sure can," Ed smiles warmly.

"Just take it easy with your side," Sophie reminds him as Greg and Ed's attending doctor come back into the room.

"Mr. Lane? I'm doctor Ross. I ned to..."

Ed gives both his wife and son a kiss goodbye and then listens to the doctor as he explains exactly the injuries that Ed had sustained and some advice for him to take it easy for the weekend and not to do anything that could damage the stitching in his side from the minor surgery he had to repair his side.

"You my friend are one stubborn man," Greg sighs as he sits down in the chair beside Ed's bed. "You okay?"

"I…I had the worst nightmare."

"After all you have been through in the past few weeks I don't doubt it. But maybe after Monday you'll sleep better."

"Maybe," Ed shakes his head, prompting Greg to lean in closer.

"Having second thoughts about testifying?"

"No. I want those two off the streets for good after all they did. I just don't want to take things for granted as much. I…yeah that's all."

"Well having a near brush with death as you did would tend to put things into perspective."

"Do I really have to stay here all night?"

"You took a pretty good bump to the head so yes you do," Greg pulls back with a more serious expression. "Anything I can do before I go?"

"Help me up."

"Ed…"

"Boss I just wanna see Spike for a bit. Any chance we can get a room swap if he too has to stay the night?"

"I'll see what I can do. Just stay put okay?"

"Thanks."

Not caring about Greg's warning to just stay put, as soon as his boss and friend leaves the room, Ed quickly untangles the IV hydration tubing, grabs a nearby hospital gown and goes in search of his friend and team member. As he nears Spike's room, he hears his mother berating him about the follies of the job and Spike doing his best to "politely" argue back for telling her to just leave him alone and he wasn't quitting. _Back to normal, _Ed's mind states as he knocks on the door.

"Ed, come in," Spike gestures eagerly, happy that his friend and team leader had arrived just as his mother was about to go on yet another verbal tirade.

"Mrs. Scarlatti. I'd like a few minutes please," Ed greets, getting only a firm nod in return and a mumbled hello before she utter something to Spike in Italian and then takes her leave.

"When I can leave?" Spike moans as he slumps back into his bed. "You okay?"

"Apparently I got a hard head," Ed sighs as he slowly eases himself down into the chair beside Spike's bed. "And you?"

"Same here. Any chance I can leave this room sometime soon?"

"Greg's working on that now," Ed answers in truth.

"I don't know what's worse, those two constantly bickering," Spike motions to the closed curtain where two patients were still arguing, "or my mother on the rampage. For once I'd just like to hear her be happy for me you know, especially today."

"Yeah Spike I'm sorry about that."

"Not your fault."

Ed looks at Spike's rather tormented expression and frowns before leaning in, his head still lightly pounding, a sure warning that he was to just take it easy as he had so promised the doctor earlier. "Spike…I know our meeting with Dr. Toth forced each of us to…"

"Ed, I'm okay really."

"He pushed us pretty hard and I know you feel guilt over Lew's death; especially today."

"I keep asking myself what if I had done this…or told him that or…or took the call myself," Spike's voice dies out to a soft whisper. "I mean I practically told him what to do…I made him…"

"You didn't make him do anything other than what you two were trained to do."

"Think anyone blames me for it?" He asks after a few moments of silence, prompting Ed to look up in surprise.

"What? You mean anyone on the team? Spike, none of us…"

"Sam knew what kind of…"

"No one blamed you, you got that. No one," Ed insists.

"Okay but…"

"No," Ed interjects, shaking his head and holding his hand up for Spike to stop. "The only person to blame for all that is dead, he's the one that set the landmines and he's gone now. Blame him, we all did."

Ed studies the defeated expression on Spike's face and frowns. Ever since his meeting with Dr. Toth, Spike had been lamenting his best friend's death even more, telling certain team members he still felt guilt over doing something wrong and possibly causing Lew to make the fateful step off. But in reality, Lewis Young stepped off that landmine of his own free will, knowing that he was already a doomed man and not wanting to have his best friend or any other team member suffer the same fate; he made the ultimate sacrifice and died with honor. But Spike was now forced to live with his own perceived guilt and guilt isn't easily let go or forgotten.

"And you? Any lingering effects from Toth?"

"Toth…the case…the guy in the room next to me," Ed groans as he leans back in the chair. "I'm so mixed up I don't know what's really goin' on. I know we have to testify on Monday."

"The crooked cops case. Yeah hope we have no more like that for a while," Spike sighs as he looks up at the ceiling and then over at Ed with a sad expression. "I miss Lew."

"I know…I do too," Ed agrees with a softer tone. "You know he woulda scolded you on your delay in rescuing me."

"Hey it's not my fault the ear piece was…okay wait it was but…" Spike stammers in his defense, adding a small chuckle at the end. "It'll make a good story to tell him right."

"Don't leave out any details."

"Like you calling the bad guy Kevin Graham, Wordy?"

"You with the pasted hair and glasses?" Ed retorts. "Yeah all that too," Ed resigns with a small laugh of his own. "Wordy still calls me on that one. You sure you're not talkin' to _Kevin_, Ed? He asks in a mocking tone," Ed smirks. "Hey so they kinda looked a like."

The two of them share a few more laughs before Ed notices Spike's expression turn serious once more. "Spike…"

"You think its possible Ed…I mean to ever find some way to go back and…"

"No, it's not possible, at least not in real life," Ed reminds him in a kind tone. "If that were the case, then yeah we could all right wrongs, but think of all the bad things that could also be done with it. We might end up in a world...well in a world neither of us would want to live in, trust me."

"Never thought of that. I just would like to go back and…" Spike stops and then looks at Ed with a tight lipped smile. "I know we can't go back. If I could I'd also change my parents."

"You mean get new ones?"

"No, I'd move out sooner," Spike lightly jokes and Ed nods knowingly.

"You know I promised Clark some hoops this weekend but after we get outta here tomorrow…if you want some company to go and see Lew…lemme know okay."

"Really?"

"Really," Ed confirms. "I have a few stories of my own I'd like to tell him."

"So who's in the room next to you?"

"Remember the guy Simon from the warehouse."

"The mad scientist?"

"Yeah that's him. And wow what a story."

"So all that stuff about time travel?"

"Well he also wanted to go back and right a wrong…this one was the killing of his own son."

"He killed his son?" Spike asks in shock.

"He was drunk at the time but I guess guilt has consumed him over the past decade and his doctor said he just refuses to come back to reality; refuses to accept and get proper help; instead he tells everyone that he's built a time machine that he can go back and undo the death of his son."

"Wow that's deluded and sad," Spike remarks in a sad tone. "And that Donald guy?"

"Apparently he mixed up two names so that's why the real guy Donald Atkins had no idea what the police were talking about when he was questioned."

"How'd Simon get to the warehouse?"

"Well Wordy said, he has limited supervision to certain areas and I guess found a way to lose his guards and escaped on them. He used to work at that warehouse so coupled with his delusions and the fact that the weather machines where there he made up that story and had convinced himself he could actually bend time to change the past."

"So desperate to change that one act. I can relate."

"I know you can in a way…Spike you weren't guilty. Simon actually was; he was legally charged and convicted of his son's murder."

"But I would do anything to go back and change it."

"I know you would…so would all of us, but we can't. But we can make sure that Lew's memory never dies right."

"Right," Spike mentions as Greg walks up to the door.

"Figured you'd be here," Greg greets them both with a comforting smile, an expression that instantly sets Ed's mind at ease. "Eddie."

"Boss you found me."

"You two okay?" Greg asks, as he nears Spike's bed.

"For now."

"Eddie, don't make me to all fatherly on you now and say get back to your room young man," Greg offers warmly. "Or else."

"Yes Sir," Ed replies with a mocking tone.

"Wordy's waiting for you and the doctor has managed to get Simon transferred back to his mental health care facility tonight."

"Why was he sharing a room with Ed?" Spike inquires.

"Bed shortage due to a big accident."

"I feel sorry for him," Ed mentions.

"I think we all do," Greg acknowledges. "Need help getting back?"

"Nope I'm fine. Spike I'll see you soon."

"Yeah I'll be there shortly, thanks boss."

"You're welcome," Greg replies with a kind smile, sitting down in the chair Ed had just occupied. Ed turns back to see Greg and Spike talking and smiles; the father/son bond/friendship they had was treasured, not just by them but by the team in general.

"Damn nightmare," Ed mumbles as he slowly heads back for his room, looking outside into the darkness of night, thankful that the city looked back to normal and that tomorrow he'd be heading home to a family that actually wanted him in their lives. He knows Spike has to back to his home which was mostly a hotbed of professional contention rather than a haven of peace, but Spike had grown remarkably resilient and whatever he lacked at home, the team more than made up for it.

Yes it was good to be back.

Ed nears his room and sees Wordy on the phone, look up and smile and mouth that he'd be there in a few minutes; thankful that his best friend was still his best friend and the man he had come to know and trust for over twenty years. Ed heads into his room, watching as an orderly cleans up the now empty space where Simon Saze had been earlier, his mind giving himself a scolding for wanting to believe anything unrealistic.

"I'll be outta here shortly."

"Take your time," Ed replies with a small yawn as he eases himself down on the edge of the bed at stares absently at the clock.

"Excuse me…" the porter pulls Ed's attention back to him.

"Yeah it's okay you can…"

"No I found this odd looking key and keychain on the floor. Does this belong to you by any chance?"

Ed feels his heart rate instantly surge as he takes the object in his fingers and stares at it in shock, his mind flashing an image of the twisted SRU symbol from his tormented alternate reality and racing to find a reason this was created. He looks up just as Wordy enters and frowns.

"It was just a dream right?" He mumbles as Wordy merely smiles and winks.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so *runs and hides* did you all like the ending? :D hope all the explanations made sense and I hope I didn't leave anything out in the open – well except the ending *which in reality isn't that open* lol – so please leave me a final review for this story and if you'd like more (not necessarily as out of the box as this but there will be more regular and AU stories on the way) and thanks so much in advance!


End file.
